The Brothers NineTail
by Burning-Star VII
Summary: On a monumental day in history, two "brothers" were created Naruto The Nine-Tailed Fox and Sasuke The Nine-Tailed Snake. This is the tale of how their immortal lives would end.
1. The Legend

AN: First Fanfic had the idea in my head for awhile now, and finally I said screw it and decided to write it down and put it up and see if people liked it so here we go.  
Disclaimer: Me No Owny Naruto…….there that oughta be sufficient.

Chapter 1

Konoha most powerful and grandest of all the ninja villages in the five elemental nations, and in many minds it was the most beautiful as well. Especially in summer when all the trees were in full bloom and the weather was perfect just perfect. Never too hot never too cold or windy just a perfect paradise, well that's what we would all like to believe because no place could ever be called paradise. Mostly the summers in Konoha were normal for a temperate climate such as this it would rain for a time then be sunny and hot for awhile then go back to rain, but this summer all that it ever seemed to do outside was rain cats and dogs, it was miserable for everybody. However that's why days like today were so special during this unfortunately rainy summer, it was hot around eighty seven degrees outside. Not nearly as hot as Suna, but nowhere on earth was as hot as Suna during any part of the year. And of course on days such as this one no one would ever want to be cooped up inside, especially not children and especially not the hopeful Genin in Iruka Umino's class.

"Please Iruka-sensei". One boy cried out from the back of the class.

"Yeah it's way too hot outside to be in a room like this with all these people. We'll cook to death" a girl in the front of the class said while fanning herself with a book.

"I'm sure you will all live" Iruka said with a commanding voice that he must of learned from many years of dealing with kids such as these. "You're all in a Ninja Academy are you not?" he asked in a rather knowing voice.

"Yes Iruka-sensei" the class all stated in unison. "That doesn't matter and you know it Iruka-sensei you just wanna see us all suffer. My big brother told me on days like this when he went here that you would take them outside and do the lessons. So what gives? Haven't we been a great class?" the same boy from earlier said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Hahahaha yes, yes I guess I have always gone outside with my previous classes on nice days such as these, and this summer we don't seem to get enough of these days. All right fine we'll do the lesson outside for today". A chorus of 'whoops' and 'cheers' could be heard from outside the building, " Today was only going to be a history lesson anyway" Iruka stated. 'Awwwwww Damn' the whole entire class thought at the exact same time. Noticing the crestfallen look of his students Iruka tried to say something and get their spirits up "Hey look at it this way, we'll be outside, and I also happen to have a rather interesting story for our history lesson today. So everyone hurry up and get outside around the giant oak alright" Iruka said while the whole class dog piled and clogged up the door in their hurry to get outside. 'Now I see why Jiraiya-sama always uses the window' he thought looking at his students, and breaking up the few fights that started due to someone being stepped on in the mess of limbs.  
==============================================================================

"Alright now that we're all out here and stitched up" as he looked at the few of his students that had started fighting "It's time to get to the founding of Konoha and the pathway that the First led us down, in order for us to live this rather peaceful existence that we all do". "But Iruka-sensei, we already learned that the First Hokage started the village, and we've had three great shinobi wars since then. How can you say it's been peaceful?" one of his brightest students asked. "Well then, how to answer such a complex question". Iruka said with a chuckle "Alright well to answer the last part of your question I did say it was a 'rather' peaceful existence we have lived in. Yes we have had three great shinobi wars as you pointed out, but even those horrible and bloody conflicts were nowhere near the level of death and destruction that had plagued the world before the founding of Konahagakure" He answered. "You see before there were the Hidden Shinobi Villages all the ninja were apart of clans, and those clans would be hired by leaders of different countries to in effect do his or her dirty work. That is until the two most powerful clans of them all the Senju and the Uchiha decided to end their long and bloody rivalry and start a village, and that village would of course come to be known as Konoha". "Wow that is a lot more detailed than what we learned previously Iruka-sensei, is there anymore to the story?" the same child asked. "Of course there's more you wouldn't think that's all it took to make Konoha would you?" "The leader of the Senju clan who was by all accounts the strongest ninja of his time and perhaps even of all time was Hashirama Senju more commonly known as the First Hokage"…… "But what about the Fourth" on child ask "My father said that he was the strongest ninja of all time?" "Yes, the Fourth was masterfully strong and he might just be the strongest of all time as well, but as we can't have the First and the Fourth duke it out in an all out fight, we'll never really know who was the strongest of them all. However when it comes right down to it, all the Hokage were the strongest ninja of their respective generation, so figuring out who is the strongest of all time really doesn't matter all that much". Iruka answered. "Anyway back on to what I was saying, the leader of the Senju clan was the First Hokage, and the leader of the Uchiha clan was naturally his rival Madara Uchiha. Now he was not in favor of aligning with his hated rival, for he thought that if this happened that his clan would be all but swallowed up by the larger Senju clan. He never wanted his clan to be second fiddle to anybody, however the rest of the clan did not agree with their leader and decided to form this alliance with their rival clan. Being cast out Madara left all those he cared for behind and decided to challenge the First to see who was truly deserving of being the leader of this new village that was to be created, and that legendary battle is forever remembered due to the scars it left on the land, and that place is of course the Valley of the End". Their teacher finally finished. "Wow so that big valley was caused by their battle, they must have been beyond powerful". One of the boys said. "Yes they were that powerful but they did have help in making said valley".

"Huh?" some of the children asked. "What do you mean they had help?" a hopeful genin with a rather impressive looking scar on his right cheek asked. "Well hold on…hold on I was getting to that, but before I tell you who here knows about the Nine-Tailed summons?" "Anyone….well then they're probably the most important part of the story and none of you have ever heard of them hahaha, oh well time to make the story just a little longer". Iruka chuckled out. "It is written that long ago, way before even the smallest animal roamed the earth that there were the old gods the ones that created the heavens and earth. They were said to have powers that even our brains can't imagine so powerful were they. Bored with what life was here they decided to help push it in a new direction, and that direction was land. You see all life on our planet at that time was in the great oceans that surround the many continents, and that didn't sit well with for what was the purpose of all this land if there no creatures to enjoy it". "So after a seemingly endless amount of waiting their 'interference' for lack of a better term paid off and the first creature slowly made its way to land". "But Iruka-sensei" a boy asked "Yes Kontan what's your question?" "Ummm you said that the old gods waited an endless amount of time for the first creature to walk on land, but if they were so all powerful why didn't they just make something live on land whenever they wanted to?" Kontan said with a rather confused looking grin on his face. "An excellent question Kontan, but even though the gods where powerful life does take time to evolve even they can't make a normal mortal species into whatever they want" Iruka said giving the boy a rather straightforward answer. "Anyway as a celebration for this monumental achievement they created two beings of power that were as great as their own to watch over the land and protect, those being be the Great Nine-Tailed Fox and the Great Nine-Tailed Snake". "Now then that brings us all the way back up to the battle at the Valley of the End. Somehow both of these great men had found a way to call upon for the first time ever the two fabled beings, The First with Naruto the Nine-Tailed Fox and Madara with Sasuke the Nine-Tailed snake".

_Flashback_

"_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….What the hell is going on". The great Fox roared _

"_Kukukuku seems you traveled with me dobe". Sasuke hissed_

"_Sasuke what the hell is going on why are we here?" Naruto said with a hint of fear running through him, he did not like to be in this realm without knowing the reason as to why._

_Sasuke merely laughed and said "Well I know why I'm here, but I have no idea why you are. You must have gotten pulled with me through the jutsu somehow; very interesting and also most unwanted I can't allow you to be here a ruin all of this planning Naruto."_

"_Planning what planning? You know we are not to interfere with life down here only watch and see which way the humans will go the path to peace or to self destruction". Naruto yelled greatly confused and sick of these antics his brother pulled_

"_You I were both sick of that and you know it Naruto, these humans do nothing but go in giant circle they will never learn they will never stop fighting. So I decided it was time I come in and help out the side that I've chosen is most worthy of ruling over these lands". Sasuke yelled at his brother_

"_Well it seems the Amatu Kuchiyose No Jutsu was a complete success not only did I get one but I got both of the great beast". A dark voice said _

"_Quite Madara-san there will time for you to gloat later after we have dealt with the enemy that you must call me upon to kill, you pathetic insect"._

"_I am sorry for my rash behavior Sasuke-sama, it is just that wit that jutsu you instructed me to make not only did I call upon, but also your brother who would dare stand against the Uchiha now". The newly named Madara spoke_

"_MADARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a new voice yelled. "How could you have done this that snake will lay waste upon this country OUR country"_

"_No this is not OUR country as you so put it is YOUR country I never wanted anything to do with it. I knew that you would subjugate us Uchiha and you have, look at you the HOKAGE, I will never allow my clan to spend the rest of our days always being beneath your wretched clan". Madara spat_

"_What are you talking about Madara? I never subjugated anyone BOTH our clans elected me the Hokage I never forced you clan to bow to my will or any will. Why can't you see that?" Hashirama pleaded_

"_Enough of this, Sasuke-sama please help with the eradication of this worm and the rest of his beloved country"……."It would be my pleasure Madara-san" the Great Snake laughed_

"_No I will never allow this to happen, Naruto-Sama I must ask of your assistance. I know I am but a human, but please help me save this country my whole world is here, my family everyone's families. Please you must help me defeat Madara and your brother, if we don't do it now we may never have another chance". The Hokage pleaded_

_Naruto having been silent since the arrive of the two humans was quite torn on what he should do 'Do I help kill my own brother to save these humans, who have shown time and time again that they will never learn. Or do I side with human who for some reason if what this Madara says is true HAS changed things. I just don't know'. Looking down at the Hokage he could see the worry on the hairless apes face, and then he looked out over the mountains and saw the beginnings of construction going on. 'That must be this village Hashirama at least I thinks that's his name is creating' Naruto thought to himself 'Hn… when you think about it I guess it's not really a hard decision at all'_

"_Hashirama was it?" Naruto finally spoke _

"_Um yes Naruto-sama, but how did you know I never remember my name being said". He asked in a rather confused voice_

"_Well I do occasionally look down on you people and see what trouble you have gotten yourself into, this time however you seem to have gotten yourself into more than just trouble hahahaha". The Great fox laughed_

"_Yes well with your help I think we can defeat them, Madara has never been able to beat me. However I don't know of your relationship with your brother who is stronger?" the Hokage questioned _

"_Neither though he likes to say he is tougher and stronger we are even at seven million to seven million in our fights. His hide may be thicker than mine, but my claws and fangs are the sharpest and strongest. He may have more muscle and strength to go with it, but I am much faster. So you see we balance each other out". Naruto stated_

"_Hmm well with you and me as a team I think we can take em, what do you say?"…………….Naruto thought for but a second and said "I accept though I would rather not have us kill each other, but I know of no other way to get him to leave this realm, and I would very much like to see the look on his face when he learns his plans have been shattered"._

_Shocked the Hokage could only say "Thank you Naruto-sama, me and my people will forever owe you a great dept". Naruto laughed "Your damn right you do, if I make it outta this I sure as hell better see some big statue or something"._

_With his jaw to the ground the Hokage could only start laughing "Hahahaha you are as funny as you are powerful, however I don't plan on having you die either I may have a way to defeat Sasuke, it is part of my Kekkei Genkai I should be able to put him down long enough for you to do something to get him back to your realm". "Alright kid you just tell me when and I'll send old snake face back to where we came from". Hashirama was laughing just as hard as earlier he didn't know if it was cause the giant fox called him a kid or because Sasuke's newly acquired nickname._

_And with that the titanic struggle commenced with Naruto running at full speed right as his brother and ran a clawed paw across the snakes underbelly "Ha you seem to have gotten really slow since our last battle Sasuke, been eating out to much? Hahaha, Hey Hashirama-san I don't think we'll be having any problem with these two". He told the human on top of his head._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHRGHHH…you stupid furball how dare you cut me" Sasuke roared as he brought one of his mighty tails down across Naruto's midsection, sending said fox across the battlefield_

_The Hokage gasped at the distance that was covered just from one hit from the snakes tail "Whoa Naruto-sama you were right when you said he had a lot of strength in all that muscle" "Yea How the Fuck would you know you weren't the one that got hit God Damn thing, oh I'm gonna be feeling that sometime soon ". The fox yelled "I thought you said you were faster couldn't you of just dodged it" the human asked "Hey you want me to ride on you head and see if you can dodge those hits, don't test me Hokage I will not think twice about eating you, I've never had human but I'm sure I've probably eaten worse". Naruto growled at the man._

"_Do you hear that Sasuke-sama they are acting like an old married couple and on the battlefield of all places". Madara said "Of course I hear it human, but don't even think of underestimating Naruto even though he acts like an idiot he is by no means one, he has this uncanny ability to always pull a win out of thin air he is much too unpredictable". The serpent growled as if he had been on the receiving end of the Foxes ingenuity many a time. "Do not worry Sasuke-sama; I'm not one to underestimate anybody especially a great being such as you and the fox"._

_And so the battle raged on for hours with the land being scarred from the two summons fight as well as the Hokage and his rivals. There were great burn marks all up and down the crater, a crater that had been formed when the fox and snake leapt high into the atmosphere using all their might. Trying desperately to one up the other and drive them into the ground, but it was of no use as no matter how many scars that were carved into the others body from the fangs, or the tails, or the claws, or the crushed bones from the thrashing tails neither could get the upper hand. And so they both tumbled back down to the earth still clawing at each other and smashing each other with their tails, only to meet the ground in an explosion that could be felt half a world away. With both beasts lying there unable to continue for know there human counterparts took up the battle once more with jutsu after jutsu being thrown at the other, Katon being the favored style of jutsu for the Uchiha thus accounting for the scorch marks that ran up and down the newly formed crater. There were also large areas of upturned rock littered all over said battlefield all with the same scorch marks, this was one of the Hokage's defenses against Madara's relentless Katon jutsus, Using Doryuu Heki he managed to save himself quite a few times. So it came down to this both the Hokage and traitorous Uchiha on their last legs trying desperately to beat the other before the others chosen partner would be ready to fight again. _

"_Heh I won't lie to you Madara you've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we fought" Hashirama said to his most hated rival_

"_Yea same to you who would of thought that even with my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan activated you would still be able to stand toe to toe with me, you truly are worthy of being called Hokage". "I've fought you with everything that I am and I'm positive so have you, no amount of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu can't defeat either of us it seems we are going to have to settle this with an old style Taijutsu match". Madara said through winded breaths. "You speak the truth I've used everything I could to possibly kill you and none of it worked just made us both tired". The Hokage laughed out "Seems Taijutsu will be the deciding factor as you stated"._

_And with that the Hokage vanished, and Madara had no way to easily detect his movements for the battle had drained him of almost all his chakra so he had no means to use the Sharingan. Then from behind a fist rocket towards the Uchiha's skull only to be avoided as Madara dropped to the ground and used his hands to spring him up vertically and kick Hashirama right in the chin. Though the kick to the chin hurt it was not nearly enough to stop the Hokage as with the momentum from the kick he back flipped right into a crouching position dug in and with the chakra he had just gathered in his feet jettisoned of the ground and shoulder blocked Madara right in the back, cracking his spine from the speed in which the Hokage had come in with._

"_Seems its over Madara your paralyzed, I can either end it now and stop the pain, or let you lay there and suffer until you die from starvation whatever it will be that takes you from this plain of being" The Hokage said with much venom in his voice due to this rebellious and traitorous Uchiha's actions._

"_Fuck you, Senju" he spat out along with the copious amount that spilled from his mouth due to the cracked rib that punctured his lung "We Uchiha we never surrender to such arrogant and hateful clan" "I never asked for you to surrender only to help, and it was only you not the Uchiha clan that thinks this way. However, I'm fairly sure that your colorful words earlier were you answer so goodbye old friend, through our rivalry I really did come to respect you and your clan". And with that the Hokage grabbed a kunai spun it around his hand and jammed it into the back of Madara's skull ending his wretched life. With that done he turned and walked to the Great Fox that had given it's all just for his people to live a life of freedom and to live without the constant fear of war after war. He promised on that day that he would change the shinobi world. "Oi Naruto you still alive there buddy?" Hashirama asked with a flutter of sarcasm in his voice, he could tell the fox was still alive due to the hurricane force winds that escaped him every time he breathed. "Of course I am you think a little trip like that could kill the great Naruto, ha I've fallen off beds farther than that". As he slowly began to rise and put weight on his four paws, when he finally felt good enough to stand up straight he let out a chuckle. "Yeah I can see that". The Hokage laughed._

_Suddenly a giant snake tail wrapped around Naruto's neck trying to break it with pure muscle power only to find resistance cause at the moment Naruto managed to get one of his tails right between his neck and the snakes scaly tail . "Naruto!!!!" Hashirama screamed. "Heh pathetic Fox you always did talk way too much and never paid any attention to your opponent". Sasuke slowly slithered out of the ground and put more pressure on Naruto's neck. Naruto began to struggle and squirm trying to get out only finding that the squirming was useless and doing more harm than good._

"_Hokage-shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu" was screamed out over the battle field as eleven spiked wooden pillars with dragon heads erupted from the ground. The Hokage had used his ultimate technique, a kanji formed on his hand that said 'seat' and with it he stated to drain the power from Sasuke. 'God I hope this doesn't damage Naruto as well' the Hokage thought._

"_Wha- What the hell is this technique. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, This Pain it's like my whole life force is being drained away" Sasuke cried out in pain. "Damn you Senju I will kill you. Mark my words I will rip your head off". Then another horrific cried rang out over the battlefield. 'Well at least it seems the technique isn't also killing Naruto, but I can't keep this up I'm going to need his help'. The exhausted village leader thought. "Naruto, I can't keep this going forever if you have a way to force him back to your word please use it now". He cried out. With Sasuke's newly weekend state Naruto could now move and managed to get his head and more importantly neck out of his brothers grasp. "Yea I know something that will get back and ensure that he never gets out". Naruto roared showing the hatred that had been welling up inside him for millennia towards his brother. "Tenrai Ke-ji" He yelled and a giant door opened from the heavens with it a pillar of light shown down directed right at the terrible snake. Suddenly a golden cage with bars as thick as the oldest trees in the forest surrounding Konoha appeared and locks itself upon Sasuke. "No" crash "NO" CRASH "GRAHHHHHHHHHHHH" the snake yelled as the cage rocketed back up to the heavens and the door quickly slammed shut, ending any threat that the snake would ever have become again._

"_Heh well that was the toughest fight I've ever been in. How 'bout you?" Naruto asked "Ya know your ability to cut any tension with a quick joke or comment astounds me Naruto-sama". "Yea well when ya live as long as I have , you find ways to be very sarcastic and laughable in the worst of situations". As the great Fox and Hokage started to laugh uproariously and walked back to the under construction village of his new found friend, wondering what it will look like when its finally finished._

_Flashback end_

" Well there it is that's the History lesson for today now everyone I expect you to be ready for REAL ninja academy lessons tomorrow, today was a onetime thing". Iruka said to his still enraptured class

"AWWWWWW man "the whole class cried out. "yea well go complain top your parents for sending you here". Iruka teased

"But wait Iruka-sensei where is the statue that Naruto-sama asked for, obviously the Great Hokages have their likeness immortalized on the mountain, but where is his" a curious student asked.

"Oh well the First thought that a giant fox statue was a little 'tacky' as he apparently put it and instead honored the great Fox in a different way, he named something that each and every one of us born here in the fire country and especially us ninja here in Konoha with the famous 'Will of Fire' our spirit to never give up and to give our all for something we so love. That was the way Naruto-sama was immortalized in the hearts and minds of all of us". Iruka exclaimed. "Now everyone it's time to go I don't need your parents complaining to me about you guys not making it home for dinner since you're not actually ninja yet". Iruka said "Alright alright" some of the more bold students said as they all began to make their way to their respective homes.

"Ungrateful little brats aren't they Iruka". A feminine yet strong voice said.

"Oh Hokage-sama, no they're not just children acting like children. They grow much to fast in this kind of work". Iruka spoke with a hint of sadness as if knowing the pain of losing his beloved students before.

"Don't worry Iruka I was only joking. So you told them the story of my grandfather and Naruto-sama eh". She said with a very sarcastic tone.

"You speak as if you don't believe the story Hokage-sama". "Of course not Iruka, just a story that's been made into a legend, however there is nothing wrong I guess in telling the children about it no harm can come from it any way". Tsunade said as she walked away back to the Hokage tower, but not before bumping into someone. "Oh I'm sorry didn't see you there". She said rather embarrassingly "No problem" he said as he walked away into the crowded streets of Konoha, but not before Tsunade caught a glimpse of the man. More precisely the back of the man's white flowing coat that came down to his upper ankle and said 'Namikaze' written down the middle of his back. 'No it couldn't be………..The Fourth?' she thought and silently spoke to herself as she walked all the way back to her office. Trying to think of any possible reason why Minato would still be alive and walking around the streets of the village he saved.

AN: Well that's it for the first chapter. Holy hell that took a lot longer to write down then I thought it would, but I did just come up with 95% of that off the top of my head just now meh oh well next chapter I'll take in strides try no to do it in one day. Anyway even if ya liked it or hated it tell me criticism is the only way I'll learn so yea review please.  
O yea and I know it was kind of slow well really slow in the beginning, but ill hopefully remedy that in the future. And works on getting better at those fight scenes. O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o and we'll see a little romance next chapter hopefully and this will be a NaruSaku story without a doubt got it all up top…well kinda. Anyway be kind or not either way……………LOVE and PEACE!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Lost, and meeting someone special

Disclaimer: Once again still do not own it

Chapter 2

_Earlier in the day:_

The massive and imposing gates of Konoha were right in front of him, as his long and arduous journey was finally coming to an end. He had been walking for what seemed like years to him, only stopping when he was in dire need of rest and nutriment. He needed to get to Konoha. He knew that it was in for a rather troubling time ahead, and he needed to be there to make sure the village would not fall.

'Ugh, thank god I finally made it. I did not want to stop at another one of those cheap hotels'. The impressively dressed man thought to himself.

'I mean I couldn't even sleep in those beds what the hell kind of stains were those' as he shudders from the memory of the little motel he stayed at the night before. On the outside the place had looked nice if not a little small, but that never really mattered to him.

"The bigger the place, the more wasted space" his father would always say.

'But still would it have killed the owner to have washed the sheets after the previous occupant had left. Hell even an extra set would have been fine, but NO this guy had to be an asshole and tell him to find a someplace else if I wanted to keep bitching like this'. As he continued to gripe about the previous nights goings on, never realizing he was quickly approaching the check in station, and wouldn't be able to put in the plan of action he had come up with earlier to sneak in unnoticed if he just walked in the front way.

'Oh well at least I'm finally here' as he walked right through the massive front gate, taking notice of the two Chunin sitting there.

"How's it going guys" he said as he obliviously kept walking, not worrying about any sort of protocol to check new arrivals at the gate.

"Ummm hi" both guards gasped out as they watched him walk away, with jaws firmly trenched into the ground.

'Hm nice people, a little stupid for letting a stranger walk right on into their village, but still polite always nice to hear someone say hi back'.

"Hey ah Izumo"

"Yeah Kotetsu"

"Was that who I think it was?"

"Yeah he certainly looked like him didn't he?"

"So, um you think we should go tell someone? Ya know someone like Lady Tsunade"

"And tell her what? That we saw the Fourth Hokage enter the village not fifteen minutes ago".

"So what do you propose we do?"

"You set up all the anti-Genjutsu seals right?"

"Yeah, I always do. It's like habit at this point".

"Well that's perfect then we know that it's not an enemy using a henge or anything. Even though they'd be pretty stupid to henge into the Fourth, so I think we'll just wait and see what happens with this".

"Hey how much ya wanna bet it's really him?"

"No way Kotetsu, you know I always lose our bets, and I'm sick of owing you money. So like I said we'll just wait and see if it's really him or not"

"AHH who the hell makes alarm clocks that don't fucking go off in the morning"? A certain pinkette said to no one in particular as she quickly ran from her house.

"Stupid Ino-pig" she blamed

'Oh Sakura you have to come out with us tonight, maybe we'll even find you a man' Sakura thought in an all girly girly tone like Ino's "Ha yea like I'd need your help. Let's see you actually keep a man for longer than five minutes".

'Of course I did go out with her anyway, so it really is my own fault. AHH so stupid….so sooooo stupid. Hokage-sama's gonna kill me. And I really don't need to deal with all the yelling and aggressive attitude, not with a hangover like this'

"Alright well this will be 'OK' all I need to do is take a few of the shortcuts and I'm sure I'll make it in time". As she hurriedly ran down one of Konoha's many side streets, then another and then another, never noticing the strange characters that were huddled around one of the many trashcans that littered this certain street.

"Oh my god I really need to get an apartments that's closer to the hospital and to shishou's office" the girl said loud enough where some of the men around the trash can heard her.

'Good thing I brought along some of the money I've saved up, I can look for one after I get outta work, and hopefully I can just but one'. She congratulated herself for thinking ahead.

"Hey, Hey boys if I hear correctly it seems that cute little thing that just ran by is a nurse hehehe". The leader of the "gang" spoke

"Oi boss, I always heard her say something about a Shishou's office, that must means she's got another job right?"

"Two jobs huh, in this town if you work at the hospital that means you got to be loaded, add another job on top of that, and that she was a damn looker let's go pay her a visit before she gets to work alright".

"Yes Boss". The gang sounded

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was only a couple blocks from the Hospital when the gang struck. Sakura being in a hurry and still suffering some after effects of the previous night's rendezvous with Ino hadn't noticed the gang until it was too late, where the men quickly tackled her to the ground and surrounded her.

Sakura tried to release a chakra enhanced punch to the man's face, but she had barely any room in the alley to get the torque needed to bring her fist to him. So she was quickly gagged and put up against the wall as one of the men let his hands roam all over her curvaceous form, no doubt in search of her wallet, and also to cop a feel.

"Hey boss I found it. Oh wow this thing has got some weight to it, it looks like you were right, and she is loaded, in more ways than one". The pervert said with a lecherous grin.

"Hand it over, let's see how much is in here". He checks in the money purse and whistles. "That's quite a lot you go in here girly. You really shouldn't run around with this much on ya, who knows who could come around and try and prey on a pretty thing like you".

'Ugh I swear when I get outta this I'm never going near alcohol again'.

"Hmm, now that we got this what should we do with the young lady? Hey what do you think there Kenji?" the leader began

"Hehehe, I've got a few Ideas"

"Good, you and the boys have some fun. I'm gonna go back to the hideout and count the loot".

"Sure thing, hey guys you heard the boss lets have some fun" as the group started to surround her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile coming down the one of the main streets, one that also just happened to be near the hospital, of course he didn't know that.

"Dammit, I'm lost…..again. Why is it so freakin hard to navigate these streets, hell there aren't even street signs, that's just poor planning?" The blonde haired man said while animatedly moving his arms in the air, making the villagers give him a wide berth, as they avoid the crazy man.

'I'll just ask this guy'

"Hey umm sir……no ok yeah just walk right on by, ass".

Finally giving up for the moment, he decided to set his back up against the wall of what seemed to be an apartment building. 'Phew, it's hot out here. Certainly not a day where I'd want to get lost in a strange city that you haven't been in for quite a many years, oh wait that's exactly what's happening'. Then in the alley next to the building that he was resting against he could what seemed like a large group of people taking about something, so he leaned an ear in to see if he could catch some of what was being said.

"Hmm, now that we got this what should we do with the young lady? Hey what do you think there Kenji?"

"Hehehe, I've got a few Ideas"

'Well now, that can't be good' as he turned the corner to see a group of men, surrounding what obviously was a woman judging by her shape. Up against the wall with one of the men leaving the group and walking right towards him.

"Hn, this could be just a guess, but I'm thinking she isn't going to like what you guys are thinking of doing". He exclaimed gaining the people's attention.

"Huh? Who said we were thinking of doing anything, we are _going _to take this girl right here and right now, and show her what kind of party she's been missing out on" a rather heavyset man said, but judging from his voice this was Kenji.

"And what if I were to say that I took offense to this kind of _party_ you were gonna introduce her too".

"Well I don't really care what you think, and if ya knew what was good for ya, you'd leave right now and let us get back to this tasty little morsel".

"Now, Now Kenji, this guy looks like a reasonable man". The man that was walking away from the group and towards him spoke. "What if I were to pay you a little something to just go about your business, and act like you never came across what you've seen here?"

"Pay me a little something you say. Well I'm thinking that in order to forget what I've seen here I'm gonna need that money pouch you got right there".

"Ooooooo, this money pouch you say. Well we're going to have to decline on that offer there sorry".

"I'm sorry to hear that, it seems I'm just going to have to take the money pouch, and save the damsel in distress then". The blonde said while a grin came to his face revealing rather sharp and extra long canines.

"Hn nice teeth and I'd really like to see you try out that taking and saving thing".

"Alright" as he quickly pulled out twelve pronged shaped kunai and in the blink in of an eye threw them right on the mark.

The group quickly shrunk in fear as the kunai came whizzing past them and stuck into the ground behind them. Noticing no pain in any part of his body the leader stood up and dusted himself off and looked behind him at the funny looking kunai imbedded in the ground. "Interesting kunai, but uh your aim kinda sucks there guy".

Meanwhile Sakura was watching this whole time trying to break free of her bindings and saw all the kunai miss as a sweat drop formed on her head. 'Wow he sounded so calm and cool, but wow is aim is terrible' she thought'.

"No I'm fairly sure they went where I wanted them to go". And in a yellow flash of light he vanished and moved behind each and every member of the gang, showing up exactly where the kunai he threw were and slit every one of their necks with one of those strange looking kunai. He then vanished again and reappeared right behind the leader.

"See I told you I didn't miss". He said in a very cold and dark voice, as he drew the kunai right across the man's neck, ending his life as blood gushed out of the newly formed wound.

"Hmmm, now where was I. Oh yea now I remember". As he took the money pouch from the leader's lifeless fingers, then walked over to the free the girl.

"Here I believe this belongs to you" handing the pouch over to the gaping young woman with odd pink hair. 'I've never seen that color on anyone before. I wonder if it's natural….no no don't think about that now, what the hell's wrong with you, you just saved her life from what would have been a VERY terrible ordeal, and you think about asking her to see if it's her natural hair color……..dumbass, so sooo stupid'.

"I....I……uh thank you" she stammered as she took the money pouch. "Ho-How do you do that?" turning and looking up to get a good look at her rescuer, and boy did she get a good look. Her eyes widened as she glanced over his form, a well muscled abdomen that you could see through his from fitting shirt, and a well built and strong chest and shoulders. And those arms, she was going to be thinking about those perfectly made and well sculpted limbs for a very long time. Then she finally made it to his face and she nearly told him to take her now, he was perfect with those perfectly sculpted cheeks and jaw, along with those exotic looking whisker marks that adorned each cheek, those perfectly white and shiny teeth, along with that golden mop of long spiky hair. However her favorite feature of his were those eyes, those arresting blue pools that she could gave into forever if he'd give her the chance. She then noticed that she had thought perfect and sculpted quite a few times while she was soaking in his visage.

'I don't know he really might just be a statue come to life, no man could look THAT good'. She thought as a little dribble of blood tried to escape her nose, however she wiped it away in time.

"That's actually a secret so I'm not going to be able to tell you". He stated while doing the same thing that he knew she was doing. He started from the bottom and worked his way up, She had very shapely legs ones he guessed she most of gotten from a lot of running and keeping them maintained. Then he made his way up to her hips and thighs, and dear god the things he thought of as he soaked in the sight. Moving up he found the familiar hour glass shape that he was so fond of, a pretty slim yet well toned waist and a very full bosom, not too big but not small either her body was perfect. Moving up one again he found the face and once again the first thought came to his mind was 'perfect', however the site that amazed him the most was those eyes, those amazing emerald eyes that were staring right back at him.

So hear they stood for a few minutes just staring into each other's eyes completely enraptured by the other, until an alley cat shot out from behind a trash can and knocked the thing over and quickly bringing them both back to reality.

"Oh um…..heh…thanks again for umm well ya know saving me". She said as she turned her head to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up on her face.

"Don't mention it….hehehe" he exclaimed as he scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture. "Where I come from the more beautiful the woman the more likely it would be that she would be captured or something due to whatever womanly things that are on her mind, so I've got some practice with damsels in distress".

A large vein quickly popped its way on to her forehead 'CAPRTURED!!!!!! WOMANLY THINGS ON HER MIND!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMSELS IN DISTRESS, it sounds like he thinks I'm weak and that he's better than me…..well he probably is but still, the nerve of this guy'. She then resolved to teach him that she was in fact not weak OR a damsel in distress, as she cocked back her fist and put all the power that she had learned from her master into good use as it rocketed to meet his perfect face.

He saw the fist coming, but thinking she was weak he had no plans to avoid it. 'She probably just needs to let one good punch out to release the stress from her ordeal' that was the last thing he could think about for a few seconds, as he was rocketing back into the brick wall, and hit with a resounding crack.

'There that should teach him, now what was it he said before weak and all that shit…oh yeah he called me beautiful as well…………wait beautiful……..OH MY GOD he called me beautiful' as she let out an excited giggle. A guy had finally called her beautiful, HER not Ino or any of the other girls from the rookie nine HER. She was so happy and excited that she didn't realize that he was still stuck into the wall and was struggling to unlodge his upper body from said wall.

Finally hearing his struggles she walked over to him grabbed his foot and pulled him out of the wall that she had welded him into. "Sorry about that, it's just you called me weak and everything and I've trained as hard as I possibly could to never be weak again".

"Hahaha yea, I'm never calling you a damsel in distress again………man you pack quite a punch" as he swiveled his jaw back into place.

"Hehehe yea my master taught me her world famous chakra enhanced style of taijjutsu, so I can break you in half if I wanted to" she told him in a somewhat flirtatious yet still serious tone. "And thank you by the way"

"For what you already thanked me for saving you from those goons, and I said don't worry about it".

"No not for that…well yes thank you again for that, but I meant for what you said".

"O and what is it I said". He asked with an all knowing smirk, just trying to embarrass her a little more.

"Ugh never mind" she said as she playfully punched his shoulder.

"Hey Hey watch it with those punches I don't want to be part of that wall again" he started to chuckle, which she joined in on, only to gasp and bring her hands up to her mouth.

"Oh my god I don't even know your name, so why don't you introduce yourself".

"Isn't it impolite to ask someone to introduce themselves when you haven't done it first?"

"Yeah yeah fine" she chuckled out "I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura" she introduced.

"Wow beautiful name too it fits well with your hair, well I'm Namikaze Naruto" as he returned the favor.

Looking away from him once again because she was blushing once again she finally noticed the sun and what time it really was. "AHHHHHHHHHH HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!" he yelled as he jumped up from her sudden outburst.

"I'm so late" she said as she took off down the street trying to make it to the Hokage office so she wouldn't be TOO late. 'Oh wait' as she turned around as yelled out to him "Bye Naruto thank you so much once again, come by the hospital sometime if ya want to see me". She then turned and ran as fast as she could to her destination.

"Bye" he said though she was too far gone to hear it 'I'm defiantly going to be heading over to the hospital quite a few times while I'm here'. He then turned and walked back the way he came.

Suddenly stopping in the middle of the street the blonde face faulted and grumbled "AH Shit, I should of asked her how to get to the Hokage building, damn oh well might as well just keep wandering I might just get lucky and find it". Then a loud growl escaped from his stomach. "Heh first let's try and find some food" he then started back down the street looking for any signs of a restaurant or any other place to eat, when he came across a lovely thought 'O man I wonder if they have Ramen in this town'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: YAY!!! Chapter two done and I quite liked this chapter. Hopefully it's easier to read to since there aren't any monster paragraphs in it with hard to read dialogue and such. Thanks to tonello for saying that was something I should work on and also dbzgtfan2004 for being my first two reviews ever HA HA!!!! Any who chapter 3 will be up when it's up………..love and peace.


	3. O Ramen where art thou?

Disclaimer: Yep same as before still can't and don't and won't own it.

Chapter 3

"Wait……what do you mean you don't sell ramen?"

"Listen guy, look over that menu again, do you see ramen anywhere on that menu?" the overly agitated waiter questioned.

"Hmm... no, no I don't and I think that that's the problem. Why isn't it on the menu?" The genuinely confused Naruto asked.

"Alright we'll go over this again; you see on that menu it says 'Barbeque'…..yea, yea right there. Now how 'bout that big sign outside you see that... Yea that says the same thing barbeque, and ramen is _not_ barbeque alright".

"Well who made you barbeque king? Why can't there be barbeque flavored ramen?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…………………LISTEN there is no grill involved with making ramen, and I don't know how much clearer I can't make this we _DON'T_ sell ramen".

"But don't you think that having ramen flavored like barbequed meat would be a big hit here?"

"Leave………"

"But I'm only tryi-".

"I SAID LEAVE! If you want ramen so bad go down to Ichiraku's".

"Alright, now where is that?"

SLAM

"Huh, ya know I was only trying to help" the spiky haired blonde stated. "It's not like serving ramen makes you a bad restaurant. Hell more places should sell ramen, it's a food group all its own". And so our hero walked around the town now trying to find this Ichiraku place, for something to save him from the endless pain none as ramen withdrawal.

"Ya know I've been here before, so why in the hell am I so damn turned around? Did they flip the village or something, is west east and north south now? This is freakin ridiculous, and I thought people from Konoha were suppose to be friendly? Apparently that waiter didn't get that memo…..the bastard". He said to no one in particular just venting his frustration.

As he finally came to a stop admitting that he had no idea where he was going. He looked up and noticed that he was in front of a building that was quite a bit different than the others that were littered around the city. 'Huh, wow this building is pretty big compared to all the others. Lots of windows too, wonder what it is'. It was then that he heard quite a familiar story coming from the side of the building, so he went to listen in.

"Now then that brings us all the way back up to the battle at the Valley of the End. Somehow both of these great men had found a way to call upon for the first time ever the two fabled beings, The First with Naruto the Nine-Tailed Fox and Madara with Sasuke the Nine-Tailed snake". A rather friendly looking man with a long scar across the middle of his face said. Friendly in that you can see that he cared very much for his students, and also that this man loved to teach. So if ever there was a 'friendly' looking person than he would be it.

'Oh so it's a school. Hehehe I probably should have known that'. He thought, rather dejected that he hadn't come up with an answer sooner for why this building looked so much more special than the others on the street. 'Huh I guess I am still remembered even if it's just a story, it's still something'.

So as Iruka went into the story for all his students, Naruto stood to the side and just listened smiling at certain events, and cringing at the memory of that fall. 'Yea that was a lot higher than I'd ever want to jump again' he reminisced. Naruto continued to listen to the story until the end, suddenly realizing he was hanging on every word that this Iruka-sensei was saying just like the kids.

'Wow this guy is good; he knows how to tell a damn fine story. Wait a minute who's that?' he stated as he saw a woman, a rather busty woman standing on the other side of the yard completely enraptured by this story as well.

*whistle* "Not bad looking, a real knockout, and that diamond on her forehead looks pretty nice on her" Naruto said checking out the woman. "But there is something off; I can sense some sort of genjutsu around her. Maybe she's got a nasty scar on her face or something, well let's find out". As he put if fingers in the correct seal to dispel such things "Kai" he whispered so as not to grab any attention onto himself.

"HOLY CRAP" he yelled out only to quickly raise his hands and go behind the corner of the school. "Whoa that was close, almost got caught listening in, but dear god that was an extreme makeover right there. Almost as drastic as when I transform, I mean all those wrinkles, and boy did those things sag, no wonder she hides behind that genjutsu she's freakin old". The startled blonde exclaimed. "Might as well get outta here though, the story's over and I might be seen if I go right back around the corner after I made that noise".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile as Naruto was having a little conversation with himself over on the other side of the school Tsunade was wondering why her genjutsu had just worn off, and also extremely glad none of the students seemed to have noticed her change. Quickly changing that though as she put the genjutsu back up and walked off toward Iruka, hearing the complaining of the students all the way.

"Ungrateful little brats aren't they Iruka".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Going around the school to leave, Naruto ran into a few of the students that had been listening to the story about him in his _older _days. Apologizing he walked off toward the street, very intent on finding that ramen place as his stomach was sounding more and more like lion. Turning his head however offered the view of the old lady talking with the teacher Iruka; he focused his attention on them as he listened to what they said.

"Oh Hokage-sama, no they're not just children acting like children. They grow much to fast in this kind of work".

'Hmm, so baa-chan over there is the Hokage, how interesting'

"Don't worry Iruka I was only joking. So you told them the story of my grandfather and Naruto-sama eh".

'Ha so she's Hashirama's granddaughter, but wait that can't be right she looks a lot older than she should be then, I wonder why she looks like that then, oh well she did call me Naruto-sama though, man I haven't heard that in a long time.' Naruto thought, never noticing the very sarcastic tone in which she said Naruto-sama. And even if he had heard the tone he really wouldn't have cared for he hated being called that anyway, to him Naruto was just fine.

Getting up Naruto hadn't noticed that Tsunade and Iruka's conversation and ended and quickly bumped into her.

"Oh I'm sorry didn't see you there". He heard her say in a very embarrassed tone.

"No problem" as he turned and walked away, not noticing her look of recognition toward him, instead he was turning his head at every sign trying to find an Ichiraku's sign.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH THANK KAMI I"VE FINALLY FOUND YOU!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed out as he ran into the stand and sat on a stool only to be told.

"Sorry sir but we're closing" both the people behind the counter said. One was an older man maybe around his mid to late fifties, the other was a woman, a rather attractive woman if you ask Naruto, she must have been a few years older than how Naruto was now so late mid twenties he would say.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How could you be closing its not even that late?" as he looked out from behind the curtain, only to see that the sun was setting for the day. 'When the hell did this happen. It must have been that history lesson; it must have taken up a lot more time than I had thought'. He groaned in his head.

"But please I'll pay anything, I haven't eaten all day and I'm starvin for some ramen".

"You'll pay anything you say". The old man said as money signs formed in his eyes. "Quick Ayame we must help this poor man he's likely to keel over from hunger any minute now. Now what flavor would you like?"

"Ummmm all of them sir?" Naruto said in a fake weak tone, showing his weariness from lake of food. Seeing the old man waving a flag with Naruto's face on it, he could guess that he had just made the old man's day.

"HAI tousan" as she saluted him and went to go prepare the feast, cause that's what it was really all twenty-five flavors of ramen they had there was no small undertaking, however they had never met a man like Naruto .

In a matter of minutes all twenty-five bowls were laid out in front of Naruto, showing their mastery of the ramen stand business the old man and Ayame were waiting patiently to see if the young man would approve of the taste. Watching him pick up the chopsticks and break them apart, they were sweating bullets as he took his first bite. There they saw as hearts formed in Naruto's eyes, and were pleasantly surprised as he dug into the ramen with such vigor that he brought a tear to the old man's eye.

*sniff* *sniff*

Ayame looked up to see her father crying "Tousan what's wrong" she asked with worry clearly shown across her face.

Her father wiped away some of the tears and said "Besides the day you were born, this is the happiest day of my life" as the rivers began to flow again.

Picking herself up from the floor, after having a severe case of the face faults, she looked up at her old man and said "Baka" then went back to watch Naruto wolf down the last of the ramen.

"Well then I see you liked it huh?" the old man said slightly taken aback by how much and how fast the young man had eaten all the ramen.

"Yes sir, it is by far the greatest ramen that has ever been my pleasure to eat".

"Teuchi my name is Teuchi, no need to call me sir. And this is my lovely daughter Ayame" he said pointing to the girl at his side.

"Nice to meet you Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan" Naruto said while wagging his eyebrows at Ayame to put more emphasis on the added suffix. "I'm Naruto, and I will now eat here as much as I can a week, because like I said earlier this is the greatest ramen I have ever eaten". The crazy blonde said as his foot was up on the stool and his finger was pointing to the havens, in a rather boast captain like gesture.

"Well you can come back as often as you want Naruto-kun". Ayame exclaimed in a rather sisterly and straight forward fashion, knowing full well he was trying to embarrass her a little with his –chan stunt.

"Hehehe thanks" he snickered noticing the she had said his name, seeing that she hadn't been at all flustered by his joke. Noticing that the sun was completely gone, Naruto sighed realizing what he had come to Konoha to do would have to be pushed back till tomorrow, so he asked "Hey you guys wouldn't happen to know any cheap yet nice hotels around here would ya? I've kinda just moved here…well more like wondered, and wouldn't mind having a good place to sleep tonight".

"Sure thing Naruto, in fact there is one right down this main road here ya can't miss it, it's pretty nice, clean sheets and all that stuff, and also very affordable". Teuchi explained to him.

"Well then SOLD, that's wear I'll be staying for the next few days until I can find a place of my own. Hey thanks old man. I'll be heading out now" Naruto said putting the money he owed on the counter, and heading out down the street.

"No problem Naruto, come back anytime".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well then there it is. Not much going on this chapter, but at least now I'm all caught up with the end of the first chapter. So next chapter we begin the long march forward. Alrighty chapter 4 will be up when it's up just like the last ones. See ya. BLAM!!

Said blam because I noticed I was 2,099 words so I just had to get to 2,100. Any who now I'm over that so I probably shouldn't have put this explanation for as to why I said blam oh well.


	4. Talk with Shishou

Disclaimer: What this can't be, I still don't own it by now.

A/N: Alright chapter3 was meh, I didn't really like it so yea from this chapter onward I'm really gonna buckle down and write like I can. Which is still kinda meh but at least it will be better? Any who here we go.

Chapter 4

Tsunade had just walked into her office as this long day was finally nearing an end for her.

"Now then where did I put that bottle" as she looked throughout her desk, "Ahhhh, there it is" she said hugging the bottle to her ample chest.

"Oh how've I missed you. We're gonna make up for lost time right now". It was then that she heard a soft rumbling coming from the side of the room, almost like a snoring sound.

'Hmm, wonder who that is' as she got up to check who was on the couch on the other side of the room. When she was halfway across the room she saw the mess of pink hair that was resting on the arm rest.

'Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, I completely forgot I asked to see her in my office today'. Instead of waking the sleeping girl up Tsunade just sat there in the chair she had brought over and patted the pinkette's hair.

"It's funny you really have become like my own daughter over these years". The Hokage whispered. "I remember that same little girl who came in to my office not a month after I took office, and was just so afraid to even ask if I would train her. Normally I wouldn't bother with someone so meek and afraid, but I asked anyway didn't I" she said as she gazed down on young woman's sleeping form.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

"_Ummm, ah Hokage-sama" a very small yet sad voice spoke._

"_Yes, uhhhhh Sakura was it?" the newly appointed Hokage said, reaching into the depths of her mind to remember the young girl._

"_I was wondering" the pink haired girl began but stopped and looked at the floor or more precisely her sandals. _

"_Yes?"_

"_I was just going to ask if" as she stopped again._

"_Out with it Sakura, I'm incredibly busy, and this damn paperwork always seems to multiply if I look away for a minute"_

"_Yes Tsunade-sama" the girl shouted as the sudden tone of the Hokage's voice had startled he. "I was wondering if I could become your student"._

"_Finally got it out did ya" Tsunade stated. She then gave an appraising look at Sakura, 'Well she looks sturdy enough to handle the work, and from what I've read her chakra control is amazing, which is perfect for what I would teacher her'. "And why would you want to go through such rigorous training? You could barely even ask me, so what makes you think you could take my being your shishou?"_

"_Because I have too" Sakura said in a blunt tone, a very different tone than the one she used just minutes before._

"_Well that's not a good enough reason; you're going to have to give me something better"._

"_Too get stronger ok….. I have to get stronger, for my parents sake and my teammate's as well" as a rather depressing look came over her._

'_Parents I get, probably just some kinda parental pressure or something along those lines, but why did she say teammate in a singular form? They are all on squads of three and what's with the look, oh kami perhaps she's a fangirl and was on the last Uchiha's team'._

"_So will you, Hokage-sama?" the pink haired girl asked._

" _I will never train someone who only wishes to get stronger just because they have a lust for power, or a person who is doing it due to pressure from family, or because she is so 'In Love' with a certain traitorous Uchiha. So I refuse." Tsunade said in a harsher tone than she really wanted, but she needed to get the point across._

_It was at this point that Sakura broke down. Not due to her request being denied, well partly that, but because of the reasons that Tsunade stated. "You don't get it, NO ONE GETS IT!" she yelled at the taken aback woman._

"_What do you mean I don't get it" she asked coming around the desk to sit on the floor with the girl._

"_It's not parental pressure….I don't have them anymore" as her crying really picked up at this point. "And I don't give a fuck about the Uchiha not anymore, I was so blinded by my stupidity that I never even saw the boy who really loved me and now he's gone, all because of the fucking Uchiha. I have to get stronger so that nothing like this ever happens again, that I will not be the one left behind again." She cried into Tsunade's shoulder._

"_Shhhhh, Its ok" Tsunade whispered into the girls ear while stroking her pink hair back. "It will be ok" she said again._

'_I knew about the team, but I thought she would still be that fangirl that Kakashi said she was, seems we were both wrong, but I never knew about the parents. This poor girl, I know what it feels like to be all alone, I can't let her stay like that she needs someone.' _

_They stayed like that for an hour, Sakura had stopped crying but she still clung to Tsunade like some sort of life line. That was until Tsunade moved her over to the couch on the side of the room, as she sat in the chair next to said couch._

"_Alright Sakura I've reconsidered, I would love to be your teacher, however it won't be easy"._

_Sakura was dumbfounded "Why………………why did you reconsider?"_

"_Because your reasons were just, you don't even want revenge on the Uchiha, if you had said that then the answer would still be no, but you didn't. I've also always had a soft spot for orphans". As a sad yet loving and peaceful look came over her._

_It was at this point the stunned Sakura had finally woken up from her daze and jumped onto Tsunade and started to cry once again. Only this time these were tears of joy, as a chorus of thank yous could be heard from the other end of the door._

"_Now remember this will be incredibly difficult, but if you've got the drive and with some help from myself and Shizune, you'll get stronger in no time"._

_Flashback end_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You really are the daughter that I never had"

While she was sitting there playing with Sakura's hair, putting it into braids and such, the girl said something that made Tsunade's heart soar.

"What are you doing kaa-san?" Sakura asked in a sleepy tone.

"Nothing, but it is time to get up lazy ass".

"Alright Alright Tsunade-shishou………………wait a minute. SHISHOU! Where the fuck were you all day? You asked me to come see you today, and you never even show up".

"Hehe about that, I kinda forget I asked you here Sakura, rough night" she turned her head toward the bottle on her desk.

"Yea I bet, I was probably going to be late anyway so when I got here I thought I was going to be yelled at by you, instead I got to have that honor" Sakura chuckled out.

"O and why were you going to be late?"

"Well that's a two part story actually"

"Well I've got time, and I know you shift at the hospital starts in an hour. So is this story going to take an hour?"

"No, well I guess it won't take too long to explain".

"Alright well get to it then, you may have time but I'm not getting any younger".

"Well Ino and I went out last night with a few of her friends an-"

"Hold on were these 'friends' some guy friends" Tsunade asked with hidden excitement, because like she said she wasn't getting younger and the one thing in life she hadn't been able to get was grandchildren, and she so wanted Sakura to meet a nice guy and start on that pronto.

"Yes they were guy friends, and no to your unasked question" as she glared at her mentor.

"What, it's not like I can't dream right, it's the only thing you haven't surpassed me in, finding a good man to spend the rest of your life with".

"What about Jiraiya-sama, you know he loves you".

"Yea I know,*sigh* and I love him too, but it's just I treated him like crap for all these years why end the streak?" Tsunade said with another sigh. She knew he loved her, hell she'd know since they were kids, he'd always be there for her like when Nawaki died, and Dan, even though Jiraiya had hated him. He was always there, but she just couldn't bring herself to forgive the way she had treated him for all these years.

As if Sakura could read minds she said "Ya know the best way to ask for his forgiveness is to give him a shot make his dreams come true. I know you'll be happier too, that whole perverted thing he has going on is probably only made worse because he can't have you. So do all the women in Konoha a favor and get him away from the bath houses. Ok?"

Tsunade laughed "Haha yea, hey when did this become a talk about my old love life, get back to the damn story alright".

"Yea yea" as Sakura waved her hand dismissively, and continued the story. "Well as stated me and Ino had a pretty wild night, so this morning I was still suffering the effects of last night. So I woke up pretty late and my only prayer of making it here in time was to use the back alleys as a shortcut, and to make a long story short I was attacked by a group of men".

Interrupting her apprenticed she worriedly asked "You say attacked, which means they actually had a chance to hurt you, which they shouldn't of had since you are my apprentice".

"I know Tsunade-sama, but I was still a little messed up from the night before and I wasn't really paying much attention to my surroundings I was just trying to get here. So yea they attacked me and managed to get me gagged and tied up, also stole the money I had with me for the apartment I'm looking for. And just as they were about to do something much worse to me a guy came out from the street and killed them all in a matter of seconds it was simply amazing shishou, he threw these three pronged kunai right behind all the gang members and then in a flash he was behind them all and slit their throats. Like I said it was amazing shishou, and so was he" she said with a contented sigh and dreamy face.

Which didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade, "So I'm guessing that this guy was cute huh?"

"Oh yea….I mean umm why would you ask something like that?"

"O no reason" as Tsunade mock sighed and dreamily gazed at the ceiling, copying what Sakura had done not minutes before. 'If this person is who I think he is then he certainly was handsome, but I don't know how it could be him Minato died sealing that damnedable beast'.

"Alright fine he was gorgeous, he was like a great god that had come to save me, and I really REALLY want to see him again. Alright?" Sakura huffed.

"Yea that's fine. So what did he look like what were his features?"

"Well he had golden blonde hair".

'Check just like Minato' Tsunade thought.

"Kinda tall".

'Minato was fairly tall, so check'.

"His body was amazing; I mean you could see those muscles through his clothes".

'Check" as Tsunade blushed a little.

"Deep blue eyes that you could stare into forever".

'Check'.

"And those cute, exotic looking whisker marks".

'Che- wait a minute, Minato certainly didn't have whisker marks, so I guess maybe it isn't Minato that's walking around'.

"But anyway shishou I probably should get going, I don't really want another incident like earlier to happen again. Especially walking around at night". Sakura started to walk toward the door, but was brought up into a hug right as was at the doorknob.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow alright? And make sure to kick anyone's ass that even gets near you on your way there alright?" as she released Sakura from the hug.

"Yes shishou, and try not to be late like that again" Sakura snickered, as she walked out the door.

"HA HA" Tsunade sarcastically laughed loud enough to be heard through the door. "So how long have you been there?" she questioned to seemingly no one.

"About where you said that you loved me" as a white haired man walked in through the window.

"Oh" as Tsunade's face began to turn red.

"Now, Now hime there's no need to blush, but I think we do have a lot to talk about. Such as that and also the man that saved your apprentice as well, so you should probably get another bottle of sake out, cause its gonna be a long night".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well another one down, still not much going on, but that'll change soon. Anyway it'd be awesome if I got some reviews and all. O and If ya do leave a review tell me if ya want the chapters to be a little longer, because I could of kept adding on to this one, but it just felt like a good place to stop. Anywho let me know so peace out.


	5. The Hospital, and new place

A/N: Woot a new one. O and I finally sat down and watched The Mist. A friend of mine had seen it in theaters when it came out like two years ago and said that it was pretty amazing, and me being me I was like yea whatever I'll see it at some point. So yea I finally actually did that, and it was just that, it was amazing. So go pick up a copy and see it. If you're into those kinda movies you won't be disappointed.

Disclaimer: yea don't own it.

Chapter 5

The trip from the Hokage tower to the hospital wasn't a very far one, so she had decided to just walk it instead of doing what most ninja did to get around, which was just to jump from rooftop to rooftop.

'Ya know why didn't I just do that this morning?' Sakura thought. 'That certainly would have ensured that I missed that whole incident, but then I'd never have gotten to meet Naruto' she stopped walking, and pondered about what she had just thought and finally came to a conclusion. 'Screw it, why do I care anyway? It's all in the past now. It's not like I'm mad at him for saving me….Hell I'd take that over what would have happened….I guess that's why I'm mad, because he did save me, I shouldn't have needed to be, I'm so damn stupid. After all those years of training under shishou and Kakashi-sensei I couldn't even take out a few stupid civilian pervs'.

She continued on her way not really looking where she was going or anything of the sort. Of course she really didn't need to, she had walked these streets so many time to get to the hospital that you could of dropped her off somewhere in the village blindfolded and she would make her way to the hospital, it was her second home.

"Home sweet home" Sakura said as she entered the building.

The nurse behind the greeting desk smiled.

"Hey Sakura, you and Ino have fun tonight" she said with a smirk, knowing full well that Sakura was working the most dreaded of all shifts.

You were always sleepy when you worked the night shift, it didn't matter how much sleep you had gotten during the day, your body simply saw that it was dark out and instinctively told you too go to sleep. But even that wasn't the worst part; you were in a hospital after all, so some days there would be a rush of patients for an ungodly different amount of reasons. Of course there was also the flip side that there was nothing going on so you would have to find some way to occupy your time, which is only made worse by the aforementioned night time, there's no way in hell anyone would go to sleep. God forbid Tsunade walked in, your ass would be grass before you even knew what hit you.

So Sakura did what she usually did to the smartass desk clerks. She smiled said hi and gave her an obscene gesture.

'There we go. At least I got to start off this shift right' Sakura thought chuckling to herself as she walked up the stairs to the fourth floor to meet Ino, and see what she would be doing for the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three Hours Later_

"Kami this is so boring" the normally loud and gossipy buxom blonde groaned.

"Ya know Ino, silence is pretty relaxing every once in a while. Not that you would know that since you never shut up" Sakura said sticking her tongue out at her best friend. In truth though she was every bit as bored as her rival, she just knew how to her control her outbursts better…….sort of.

Knowing Sakura was only kidding Ino didn't bother to take the bait, and simply waved her hand dismissively and said "Yea Yea. So how was your day today? I need the info or I'm gonna go crazy here, I've never been this bored".

"Ha yea, you say that every day. The truth is you're always bored when you're not surrounded by guys or at least not the center of attention".

"Hey it isn't my fault I was born with this amazing body" as Ino stepped back and struck a pose, showing off her very shapely curves. "See?"

"Yea yea piggy, you can have your amazing body and whatnot, but that means nothing if you don't have a brain too use with it" Sakura said poking Ino in the head a few times.

"Cut that out its annoying" as she swatted away Sakura's offending hand. "And I don't know Sakura judging by that forehead of yours your brain must be pretty big, and the last time I checked that big brain of your has gotten you nothing, your still a virgin at twenty one, meanwhile I'm a…"

"Slut?"

"NO!" Ino screeched.

"O ok, you're just easy then".

"Exactly…wait NO. Dammit forehead you know this isn't where I was going with that. I was saying I had actually found a guy who loved me" As a depressed state descended over the blonde.

"I know Ino; I was only kidding around with you. No need to get all depressed" Sakura said enveloping Ino in her arms for a comforting hug. "I know you miss him but he's gone now there is nothing you can doo about that now. You just have to move on, and judging by how many guys were around, trying to even get a small glimpse of you last night, I don't really think that it's going to take too long to find someone new".

"I just… I miss Kashiwa so much sometimes. I'll be working at my parents flower shop and see couples walking in all the time, or just some guy picking up flowers for some girl, and it hurts so much, I try to put on a happy face when I see them coming into the store but I just can't. Why'd he of all people have to die, he was the nicest sweetest guy id ever met, and it wasn't even a tough mission just a few things went wrong and WHAM" as Ino clapped her hands together "I'm all alone".

"I'm sorry Ino" Sakura said in a caring voice. "I never meant for this subject to be brought up. How'd we even get to such a depressing topic anyway? Let's get back to you acting all bored and whatnot" she said trying to cheer up her best friend. She really hadn't meant for this subject to be brought up at all, she was only trying to divert Ino's attention away from asking about her day. She had never meant to make Ino cry and all.

"You're right forehead, Sorry for going all Uchiha emo for a second there". Ino said with a smile despite her tear stained face.

Sakura however had started laughing do to the reference of the well known attitude of what was once an important clan here in Konoha. Ever since she had lost her teammate and what could have been love, Sakura had never held back in any way, shape, or form of showing how she felt about the Uchiha clan.

"Anyway, you never answered my question earlier, how was your day?" Ino asked once again.

"Ugh" Sakura complained as she went into the story of her day once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So from what I gather, it's pretty easy to see you've found a new crush" Ino winked and nudged Sakura in the side.

"Shut up Ino, there's no way I could, I just noticed that he was incredibly handsome".

"Ha, judging by what you said in Hokage-sama's office, then I think he's a little more than handsome".

"So he's super hot, alright? That doesn't mean I want him or anything I was just blinded by his good looks, wouldn't be the first time that's happened". As Sakura's tone got a little edgy.

"And he saved your life, something the Uchiha certainly never cared to do".

"Yea, but still, I don't even know the guy. Now that I've had time to think about it I'm really grateful and all and he was SOOOO cute, but I just don't believe I'll ever see him again so, he'll just be a fond memory all right".

"Sure thing forehead, that just means if I ever see him I'll get him all to myself". Ino said, sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

"HA, I doubt he'd go for a pig like you".

"Oh? And whys that forehead?"

"I just told you, he didn't look like a farmer so he wouldn't be into pigs like you".

"GASP" Ino said clenching her heart. "That really hurt" as big crocodile tears streamed down her face.

"Yea I bet" Sakura laughed out. "Anyway it looks like our shifts over. Didn't think that story would take up our whole shift, good thing it was a super slow night".

"Yea" Ino agreed. As they both left the hospital.

"Well I'll see ya tomorrow Ino I've got a busy day today".

"Why's that?" The blonde asked. Not knowing if there was something important going on in the village today.

"I'm just going to be looking for a new apartment in the area. I can't keep walking the whole village just to get here; hell I'm here ninety-five percent of the time anyway. So why not just find someplace closer. Right?"

"Sounds good forehead. You need any help come get me alright?"

"Sure thing Ino, but I doubt ill need your help. I don't want someplace that's all purple".

"Purple's a damn fine color. You should probably put some into your wardrobe, maybe that's why the guys run away in droves, or maybe it's the temper or the super-strength. Probably the flat chestedness though" Ino said with a devilish grin.

"THESE" as Sakura cupped her breasts. "Are not small, just because all the air that was in your head went to your boobs doesn't mean that mine aren't any less appealing".

"Mhm, sure. Anyway see ya later forehead, I'm going to go let some guys admire my knockout figure while you go drool all over a pillow".

"INO!!!!!!, I do not drool when I sleep".

"Sure, Sure" Ino said waving her hand over her shoulder as she walked away.

'Stupid Ino-pig' Sakura thought as she made her way home to get some rest, and hopefully find an apartment later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The alarm clock shouted with all its might. An action the inanimate object would soon regret, as it was flung towards the wall with astounding speed.

"Shut up I'm trying to sleep" Naruto barked at the thing, putting his head back down onto the pillow. "Ugh I suppose I should get up".

He did just that as he slowly got to his feet and stretched trying to get all the kinks and pains to leave him, when he noticed he didn't have any of those, he actually felt rested and amazing for the first time in awhile. "Hn, old man was right this place was pretty great. Sure as hell beats sleeping on the ground or destroyed mattresses". He was still mad about the last hotel he had been too.

"However as awesome as this place is I can't stay here, I really need to find an apartment if I'm going to stay here and protect this village" Naruto said as he got up and was heading to the bathroom to get ready for his day of searching. 'Ya know that's all I do nowadays is look for stuff, I never get into any battles anymore. Hell you can't even call what happened yesterday a fight. They were just too damn weak' he thought to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few hours later_

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Uhhhhh" the body on the pink sheeted bed said, fumbling for the alarm to shut it off. Finally finding it and picking it up to give it a piece of her mind. "Sure now you work, you fuckin thing" she said shaking the poor thing. "Maybe I should just go get a new one, Huh? A new shiny one that always rings when you want it to ring, Would you like that?" she questioned the clock. "No I suppose you wouldn't" as she put it down and went to go take a shower and get ready to leave.

Running along the roof tops, as she had learned her lesson from yesterday. She thought of where and what kind of apartment she would like. 'It's got to be close to both work and shishou's office so that leaves only a select few places. This probably won't take as long as I thought it would' as she landed on the ground in front of her first stop ' heh it might even be this one it looks pretty nice'.

Well it most certainly wasn't that one; the landlord had been a complete ass, so she had crossed that one off the list. The second one two it was just nasty, that was the fate of all her choices so far. She just couldn't find one that met her standards. "Maybe this one will be the one" she said to herself as she made her way into the building.

'Well so far so good, at least there aren't bugs in the corners like the last place. Who would even let that happen? Clean your damn place man jeez'.

A half hour later and Sakura was the proud owner of a new apartment.

"Alright, let's see here your apartment is riiiight here" as they both stopped in front of the door. "Apartment 403" the pudgy little man who had turned out to be the landlord said as he opened the door and let Sakura walk in.

"As you can see ya got everything here, it's already furnished and everything. If you don't like the color or anything you can always change it, I've got no problem with that. It's your place after all. Hahahahaha." He laughed.

"I doubt I'll do anything to it its perfect. I mean there's all the furniture and everything, it's amazing. But why is the furniture here anyway?" she asked him.

"It's a funny story actually the woman who use to live her just didn't bother to take any of it. Neither did the guy next door either in 405".

"Whys that"

"Well that's because both of them ran off with each other and got married" the vertically challenged man laughed. "Course I wish they would of told me, I really liked those two. Wouldn't off minded seeing them get married, they were perfect for each other too so I kinda treat these two apartments special".

"Well that's a beautiful story, wish something like that could happen to me" she admitted.

"Well you might be in luck young lady I just happened to get a new tenant in 405, He's a strapping young lad so if you need help moving any of your stuff from your old place I'd ask him. Perhaps there really is something to these two apartments".

"Well we'll find out" she chuckled. "Anyway I think I'm just gonna turn in, I mean there's a bed her already so why not spend my first night here tonight".

"Alright I get the hint hehe. If ya got any questions or something you need fixed just come ask me. And you have a nice night alright". As he closed her door and let Sakura have some alone time in her new place.

'Nice old man' she thought as she went to go turn in. 'I wonder what this neighbor is like, the landlord did say he was "Strapping" heh such an old person word. I'll go introduce myself in the morning; I'm still dead tired from my shift at the hospital last night'. She thought as her head for the second time today hit a pillow, and she drifted off to sleep. Oblivious to the surprise she was going to get in the morning, a rather BIG surprise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Another one done. I was going to write more, but I saw the word count and said screw it I'll save it for next chapter. Anyway next chapter or the one after that I'll finally get to a part that's been stuck in my head for awhile so stay tuned for that. Oh and in unrelated news I saw Star Trek in IMAX this morning, and dear god was it great, I loved the movie, so I implore you even if you're not a fan of Star Trek go see it, it was that awesome. Anyway REVIEW if you can, even if you hate it then I'll know what to work on, just don't be an asshole. Any who……………………. Live long and prosper.

O you damn right I said it.


	6. The Neighbor

A/N: Woot 1,111 hits the last time I checked (someone tell me if that's any good) any who new chapter.

Disclaimer: GASP!!!!!! It's the same as all the other nerds who write fan fiction? I thought I was special. *sniffle*

Chapter 6

The morning came rather quick for the pink-haired kunoichi, and it was apparently going to be a beautiful day outside. Of course she didn't know this yet, as she hadn't brought her alarm clock from her old place to wake her at her normal time, which was seven A.M, not that it would work anyway. So instead of an artificial alarm, she would have to wait for natures own to rouse her from a deep sleep. This of course would be the sun, something that had been waking humans up for thousands of years, or that could have been the rooster, but seeing as she lived nowhere near a farm the sun was going to have to do.

The sun's rays were slowly making their way up her bed to reach the pillow, all along the way slightly warming the areas where they touched. Sakura's body just happened to be lying in such a spot where it started to get warmer, thus causing her sleeping form to roll over to the other side of the bed to find a cooler area. It seemed the sun was going to have to wait a little longer to reach those sleeping eyes in order to wake her up. (A/N: I don't know about you guys, but there always seems to be a point in the morning if I'm not already up. Where the sun just gets in my eyes and I kinda wake up from it, no matter where you turn, it's just kinda there. So yea anyway.)

A half hour later the job was done, no matter where she turned the sun was in her eyes. "Ugh, a blackout shade is going there as soon as I come back later" she groggily spoke, as she got outta bed and stretched working out all the little kinks.

"Oh man that was a great sleep though, I haven't felt this good in the morning in a long time" she said walking to her new bathroom to get ready for the day.

'I wonder what time it is though. I'll bring ol'reliable over here later too' she thought snickering to herself at the nickname the alarm clock had gained. "I should probably go meet the neighbor guy as well, see if the old guy's plan will work to get a pack mule hehe" she said removing the rest of her clothes to get into the shower.

Ten minutes later found Sakura walking out of the newly formed sauna, to put on the clothes she had laid out for herself earlier. With having no food in the house and it being around nine in the morning "Thank kami for making me a ninja" she said to the heavens, as if looking for the gods. She thought it was a good time to get something for breakfast, but first she would stop at the door next to hers and meet her new neighbor. Hell maybe he didn't have any food either and they go out to get some food.

'We'll see if he really is as "strapping" as the old guy said he was' she thought, as her knuckles mad contact with the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was a little angry with himself; he had forgotten to buy an alarm clock yesterday. But that wasn't the real reason; the real reason was he had forgotten to buy food. And his stomach was also rather displeased with this little problem, as it had no qualms about growling at him.

"Yea, yea, I know you're hungry but we aren't going outside in anything but boxers and especially not without a shower we reek" he said to his stomach.

A couple of minutes later as he was climbing out of the shower he heard someone knock on his door. "Great" he growled, knowing that food was just a little farther away now that he had to deal with someone at his door.

Wrapping his lower half in a towel he quickly made his way out of the bathroom and to the front door, as the person on the other side knocked some more. "Hold on" he said with annoyance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There had been no answer for her first round of knocks so she had decided to knock one more time and then be done with it till later; she was pretty freakin hungry as it was. So she didn't want this guy to hold her up much longer.

"Hold on" a voice from the other side of the door growled.

'Shit he sounds angry, maybe I woke him up. I hadn't really thought of that. Quick Sakura put on the cutest face you can so he won't be so angry when he opens the door' she thought, as the door opened up.

She never quite got around to making that cute face as her jaw was on the ground. "O Kami" she managed to whisper out.

It was HIM, it was Naruto. The guy that no matter how hard she had tried, she just couldn't get him completely out of her head. 'Well now he's never gonna get outta my head' she thought as her eyes were greedily looking over every part of his 'godlike' form. From his still damp hair that clung to the side of his face, yet still managed to spike out in every other direction, or the water that dripped over his pectorals and then ran down his very cut six-pack. Needless to say she was having a very hard time holding the nose bleed back.

"Oh uhhhhh Sakura was it?" he asked, even though he hadn't forgotten her name at all. She was actually on his mind quite a bit yesterday, but he had come to the conclusion that someone like her must have had a boyfriend. There was no way in hell that she couldn't have had one, she was just too beautiful.

"I-I Ummm Hi" was all she managed to get out before she was blown back by what may have been a new world record when it came to nose bleeds, as her body at quite literally come up off the ground and rocketed her toward the wall behind her.

"Holy Shit! Sakura are you alright?"

She gave no answer just a very satisfied smile.

"Kami, something must be seriously wrong. Her face is beet red and extremely hot" he said taking his hand away from her cheek.

"I've got to get her to the hospital as soon as possible, she must have come down with some serious disease cause I've never seen symptoms like these before" he said picking her up in his arms, and running down the stairs and out the building toward the hospital.

"Thank kami I looked around yesterday after I bought the apartment, or she just might be dead, cause I'd of never found the damn place" he spoke, ignorant of the fact that he had caused her 'disease' as he put it.

As he ran down the street, he soon came to realize that many of the passerbies started to suffer the same symptoms as Sakura. Sudden rocket propelled nosebleeds.

'O dear kami it's spreading, it's becoming an epidemic!'

"Quick get these women to the hospital" he yelled to the men, who stared dumbfounded and some with slightly jealous or angry expressions, not understanding why he thought this was so serious. "And pick up those men over there too".

'Oh no it's spreading to men now too. I'm gonna have to be careful'.

He continued running until he made it to the hospital, where he kicked open the doors and yelled "NURSE!"

Several nurses came running down the halls to his location to see what the commotion was about and how they could help. That was until they noticed Naruto, standing there with the sun shining in from the broken doors behind him; he looked like some golden god bathed in that sunlight many of the women thought. At that point the nurses suffered the same effects that all the other women of Konoha had, and rocketed back with blood flying from their noses.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he screamed to the heavens. "Will no one save these poor women?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade had been having a pretty good day after such a _wonderful_ night, a night where she and her old teammate finally admitted their feeling for one another. Well more like Tsunade did, it was common knowledge how Jiraiya felt about his busty beauty of a teammate. But that didn't matter because they were finally together; Tsunade's only regret was that it hadn't happened sooner, because she knew that they had both been lonely for quite some time.

However she was no longer cuddled up in his arms on the couch in her office, no she was now in the hospital, having gotten a call about some kinda disturbance going on in the check in area. And since this was the hospital… no it was HER hospital, she would personally make sure that whatever disturbance was going on wasn't going to be going on for much sooner.

As she rounded the corner to get to the check in area her eyes got quite a shock, because she swore that standing there holding some woman in her arms was none other than the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, but as she moved closer she soon recognized the woman that was in his arms.

'Sakura, hmph so no it's not Minato it's the guy who saved her yesterday, but why is he only in a bath towel and so damn frantic'.

As Tsunade was thinking to herself Naruto looked around the area again and noticed her. 'Thank god it's the Hokage she can probably help. I just hope she doesn't get infected too, whatever this is seems to really affect women'.

"Baa-chan……baa-chan" Naruto yelled as he ran over to Tsunade.

"Did he just call me what I think he called me?" Tsunade said, as she cracked her knuckles ready to knock some sense into this damn gaki.

"Please you got to hel-" That was as far as he got as his face connected with Tsunade's fist.

"Shit she punches just as hard if not harder than Sakura" he groaned as he was flying toward the wall at the end of the hall.

Tsunade had caught Sakura after her punched caused Naruto to throw her up in the air. Laying her down on the ground and placing the pink mop of hair in her lap the Hokage tried to rouse her unconscious apprentice/daughter figure. "Come on honey its time to get up".

"Mmmmmmmm….Naruto……" were her words before opening her eyes. Oh Tsunade-shishou I had the greatest dream ever, Naruto turned out to be my neighbor and when he answered the door he was in nothing but a towel and there water was dripping off his rock hard body. Hey why am I on the floor in the hospital anyway".

"Well Sakura that's because that little dream you had, turns out it wasn't a dream see". Her master said turning her head to look at the door, "Kami no" as Tsunade face palmed.

"What? What's wrong" Sakura questioned, moving her head to look at whatever her master had seen. "O" as she suffered another nosebleed and promptly passed out.

It would seem that during Naruto's flight the towel that was wrapped around his waist, had decided that it had had enough and was now lying on the ground next to the still dazed yet standing young man, giving all the people around a rather nice view.

"Kami I hope he doesn't stay in this village long. Or else were gonna have a lot of swooning young women, Sakura included". She said looking down at her apprentice, "How the hell does she still have enough blood to do that again?"

"Hey you old hag what the fuck was that for!" Naruto growled at the kage.

"You" she yelled pointing at him, "My office, twenty minutes. And put on some damn clothes" she raged, using the years of experience of intimating a certain white haired pervert, to make sure her message was clear and dangerous.

"Yes ma'am" he saluted, not wanting to get hit again by one those _super fists_, as he had taken to calling them now. 'She doesn't have to yell' he thought, running down the street back to his apartment. Completely forgetting that towel he had had wrapped around his form, thus gaining the same response as earlier from the women who had started to wake up.

Facepalming yet again the Hokage stared dumbfounded as he made his way down the street. "Jesus, that guy is gonna be the death of me. After I get all the reports of this little incident, I'm gonna personally make sure he never does something like this again". She said, once again cracking her knuckles and giving an evil grin that could rival one from a certain snake mistress who liked to hang out in the Forest of Death.

Picking up her apprentice, she started off toward her office. To get ready for what would certainly be a most interesting meeting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There done with that one. Next chapter I finally get into everything, and actually START this story, so stick around for that. Anyway reviews would be much appreciated.


	7. Ready FIGHT!

A/N: yep another one.

Disclaimer: Same as the last time don't and won't own it.

Chapter 7

It hadn't taken Tsunade long to get back to her office and set Sakura down into a chair, Jiraiya however had wished it had. After placing her apprentice down she looked around her office only to find the white haired pervert still asleep on the couch, at the sight of this something had gone off in her mind. A primal urge, if you will that seems to live with in all women too cause harm to a man who wasn't hurting anyone by just sleeping in for a little while longer.

'Lazy bastard' she thought, before moving closer to the couch. "Do you think you're going to sleep the whole day away?" she whispered seductively into his ear.

"Mmmmmm, I wouldn't mind it Tsunade-hime. And judging by what you did to me last night I'm thinking it might take two days to sleep it off" he replied with a sleepy yet still perverted tone.

Having known Jiraiya since they were little genin, she figured he would answer in such a fashion. However unlike her apprentice/daughter she wouldn't blush and stammer for a second, she wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing he had embarrassed her at the mention of something so intimate, no she would simply make him pay.

"Well judging by that never ending smile that you've plastered onto your face, I'm guessing you enjoyed it. Right?" she asked him with a playful smirk.

"You bet that enormous check you get each month I did" he exclaimed while giving his signature thumbs up.

"Good….." as she got closer to his face….. "CAUSE THAT'S GOING TO BE THE LAST TIME IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OFF OF THIS COUCH IMMEDIATELY!"

"But hime it's so comfortable why don't you come lay down next to me…… or _on me _like you did last night_"_ he said with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Baka…can't you see there's someone in the room with us".

"So what? She's out cold, right?"

"Well…." She said, her hips overly swaying as she moved closer to him.

'Oh baby….I've still got the magic touch, it just took thirty some odd years for it to work on Tsunade hehehe'. Pulling himself away from his gloating thoughts he asked her "So which position do you want to try now………WAIT N-".

You see while Jiraiya had been inwardly gloating. Tsunade's fist was hurriedly trying to make a meeting with her new found lover's face, and once it connected the perverts desires would all but be forgotten, or so she hoped.

Pulling his head out from the ceiling, a rather perturbed Jiraiya growled "You could of just said no".

"I know, but at least this way you'll learn to stop antagonizing me".

"If I haven't learned by now why am I gonna start?" he questioned his beautiful teammate.

"Because the risk is too high for you not to" she gave him a glare. "However the reward for your efforts would be very enjoyable wouldn't it?" she said, her lips now within centimeters of his. And right when they were about to meet, a loud disturbance was heard outside the door.

"What the hell do you mean I can't go in there?" a loud voice bellowed from the other side of the door.

"I mean exactly that….you _can't_ go in there. You have no appointment, therefore I must ask you to leave" a female voice calmly said to the loud and angry one.

"What do you mean no appointment? I just told you the old hag told me to come here in twenty minutes…….something she said to me TWENTY MINUTES AGO!"

Ignoring the snickering from the pervert next to her, Tsunade opened the door to speak with her first apprentice. "It's ok Shizune; I did tell him I wanted him in my office in twenty minutes". Then turning her attention to the blonde haired individual "Oh it seems your wearing clothes too, good to see you can listen well" as she made her way back to her desk and woke up Sakura.

"Huh? What happened? Why am I in your office shishou?"

"Well you fainted again, due to a horrible sight" as she glanced toward the man who just closed her office door.

"Oh………OH!" as Sakura finally remembered just what had made her faint, making her face flush just a little bit.

"Like I said horrible" Tsunade exclaimed never taking her eyes off the blonde, and the blonde doing the same, only with no intimidating stare to go along with it.

"Hehehe yea…….Thank you Tsunade-sama, but I think I should probably get home or maybe get something to eat" the pink haired female told her shishou, as she turned to go head for the door. Only to come face to face with the man who had put her into such a state earlier.

"Ummmmm Hi"

"Hi" Sakura said not meeting Naruto's gaze, afraid he'd see the blush that had arisen to her face.

'When did I become Hinata? I've never acted like this over a guy, not once. What makes him so different?' she thought to herself, trying to steal herself back to the in control Sakura that would never act like this around a guy……..no matter how hot.

Tsunade noticed this of course; she always noticed everything Sakura did. It was something every parent did even though Tsunade wasn't technically her mother. 'Good Sakura. Don't become a love sick puppy. Make him work if he wants to be with you' she said in her mind, glancing toward Jiraiya who was standing on the other side of her chair.

"Any way, though you caused quite the scene her earlier this morning I'm willing to forget it" Tsunade stated finally bringing this conversation to a start. "However you do have us at a disadvantage".

Taking the hint Naruto formally introduced himself to the people in the room. "Thanks baa-chan. I', Naruto…….Namikaze Naruto an-"

He was quickly cut off by an angry Jiraiya leaping over the desk and putting a kunai to his throat. "Cut the crap. Now who the hell are you really?" Jiraiya warned pushing the kunai a little deeper into his Naruto's neck.

"Calm down Jiraiya-sama, ill explain everything" Naruto jovially said. "Just get that thing away from my throat" as his tone quickly shifted to that of a dark and ominous one. "Unless you want that arm forcibly removed from its socket".

"Do as he says Jiraiya. Near as I can tell he's been in the village for a couple of days, and he hasn't shown any kind of aggressive behavior. Besides you, Sakura, and myself are some of the best here in Konoha. I don't think he's stupid enough to pick a fight right now".

"Hn" the white haired man said, as he removed the offending weapon from the young man's throat.

"Thanks baa-chan. But that was all I was going to tell you right now anyway".

"What?" Tsunade questioned, noticing that he called her baa-chan for the second time, and was soon to get an ass whooping. "And why the hell not?"

"Because I need to ask you for something first".

"And what's that?"

"I need you to make me a shinobi here in Konoha".

Tsunade would be laughing her ass off right now if it weren't for how serious she could tell he was. "And why would I do something like that?"

"Because……I fear you're going to need me in the coming year" he answered matter of factly.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura said, making her presence known once again, as she was standing behind her shishou's chair.

"As I said, I'll tell you that after my request has been fulfilled".

"Well I can't make you a shinobi of the leaf without knowing you're skills or anything other than your _supposed_ name".

"Fine we'll have a little bet than. How bout that Hokage-sama?"

'Trying to prey on my gambling addiction huh. Well that's a smart little strategy there. I think I'll bite to; I'm not really get any kinda bad feelings from this guy' the Hokage pondered. "And what is this little wager you're making?"

"Easy. I'm going to fight the strongest shinobi in the village, and if I win you make me a Jonin". He began, but was cut off by Tsunade.

"And if you lose you tell us everything".

"Well actually I was going to do that anyway, but I like that stipulation better than what I had in mind, so I'm gonna use your suggestion" Naruto said through his laughter.

Hitting her head against the desk Tsunade said "He's so serious and somewhat respectful one minute, than he's a loud knucklehead who can't understand why women would faint after seeing his nearly naked form, then he's acting like an eight year old".

"And that smile, he looks just like Minato, but he acts just like him too in a way. Serious one minute and laughing and having a good time the next" Jiraiya piped in.

"So baa-chan what do you think? Is that a good bet or what?"

"Add in that you'll never call me baa-chan again if you lose, and we've got a deal".

"Not a chance, I saw you without that genjutsu you have on now yesterday and you really are and old woman" Naruto chirped, as he laughed at the visibly angry Hokage.

"That's it" as Tsunade finally succumb to that feeling once again and punched the disrespectful gaki straight through the wall.

Picking himself out of the wall Naruto noticed Jiraiya on the floor laughing his ass off. 'We'll see who's laughing after the fight hehehe'.

Jiraiya for his part couldn't control himself. As he continued to laugh over how funny the situation was to him, not only was the kid brave/stupid enough to call Tsunade old which had him on the floor already, but he had taken one of those chakra enhanced punches that seem to only be reserved for him.

"Is something funny Jiraiya" the woman who he had loved since they were thirteen asked, with a death glare attached.

"N…No Tsunade-hime" not daring to say that he thought it was one of the funniest things he'd ever seen, in front of her.

"Good"

"And as for you Naruto, I accept the challenge, meet me at training ground forty two in a half hour". She said as she rose from her seat.

"I didn't say I'd be fighting you Hokage-sama, I said the strongest shinobi. And even though you are one of the sannin, everyone knows that the man standing next to you is the strongest of the three".

Tsunade huffed. "I resent that it some ways, however you are actually correct he is the strongest of us all. So fine meet US at training ground forty two in a half hour, there we will begin the match". As she and her lover shushined out of the room.

"Come on I'll show you were that is" Sakura said once again announcing her forgotten presence, to the blonde wonder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Half-Hour Later_

Naruto stood across from his opponent waiting for Tsunade to announce the beginning of the fight. As much as Naruto liked to act like a dimwit or a knucklehead as Tsunade had called him, he really wasn't, the sannin's ninja prowess was not lost on him. His father had taught him all about Jiraiya and Tsunade, especially Jiraiya, whom was like a father to his father, and from Naruto's perspective was like a long lost grandfather, and he so desperately wished to tell them, but he had to become a shinobi here in the leaf, he had to protect this village that meant so much to his father. Hell it meant a lot to him, he was the one who fought for it all those years ago. So the explanation and reveal of the truth would have to wait until after the fight.

Jiraiya too stood there awaiting Tsunade to announce the start of the fight, but he couldn't help but notice that this guy who claimed to be little Naruto, the boy he had held in his arms minutes before Minato sealed that great demon inside of him, and before the tragedy that had happened after. 'No he just couldn't be him, and yet he looks so much like Minato. Even his stance is the same, and from what Sakura said yesterday, he can do the Hiraishin no jutsu' the white haired sannin contemplated.

Tsunade had noticed the twitching pinky fingers of both of the men, and new it was time to finally start the fight. So she raised her arm as high into the sky as she could and then dropped it just as quickly shouting "Begin". Starting a fight that unbeknownst to her, would have huge implications to the future and wellbeing of Konoha and perhaps all of Hi no Kuni.

As soon as Tsunade's arm had gone down Jiraiya was off, and with speed that could only be seen by the accursed eyes of the Uchiha clan he formed the hand seals and shouted "**Katon: Endan" **(Flame Bullet) as a stream of fire shot forth from Jiraiya's mouth, looking to incinerate anything within its path. Especially the blonde haired blue eyed enigma that was Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto having expected Jiraiya to attack first was perfectly ready to deal with anything the Toad Sannin could send at him, and as he saw the violent stream of fire heading right for him. He started to form hand seals with just as much speed as Jiraiya had, and with seconds left before he was swallowed up by the raging inferno he yelled out "**Suiton: Mizurappa"** (Violent Water Wave) as a strong jet of water spat out from his mouth to quell the fire bullet that Jiraiya had unleashed upon him.

"Hmph, not bad kid. But just being able to counter one jutsu isn't going to allow you to beat me" as the white haired sannin rushed through another set on hand seals and shouted "**Doton**: **Doryuudan" **(Earth Dragon Projectile) and a giant dragon made of mud erupted from the ground. Roaring at its intended target.

'O shit, didn't expect that one at the beginning of the fight' the blonde thought as a mass of hardened mud just barely missed his head. "Kami that could of taken my head clean off. Perhaps I should start to really fight and not underestimate him" as another mud ball careened toward his head, only to be dodged at the last second as Naruto contorted his body out of the way.

Jiraiya had kept the Jutsu going for as long as he could, but he came to realize after a good ten minutes that the damn kid was too fast and nimble to be hit by something like that, even if it was an A-Ranked Jutsu. 'Fine... ya like to hop around like that, let's see how you do after this' he mentally cried out, going through more hand seals to what was one of his most favored jutsus. "**Doton: Yomi Numa"** (Swamp of the Underworld).

"He's got em now" Tsunade said to Sakura as the two stood on the sidelines analyzing every little movement each of the combatants made, and truth be told only Jiraiya had been then one to make those movements. For after that first water jutsu Naruto had only dodged the mud that the dragon spat out, but that kind of quickness was going to be damn near impossible in that sticky, mucky swamp that Jiraiya had just formed.

"What makes you say that" Sakura questioned her shishou, with a doubtful gaze. Naruto had so far seemed to be able to dodge anything the Toad Sannin threw at him so why would this be any different.

"Because, no one has ever gotten out of that jutsu once Jiraiya has trapped them into it. I'll give the gaki credit though not many can dodge and move as fast as he can".

Naruto was stuck and he knew it, and to his knowledge there was no way to even get out of this swamp jutsu that the legendary sannin had stuck him into, but that didn't mean he would give up, he never gave up. "So it seems you found a way around my being faster than you hehehe, but I can still use my hands so I'm not outta this fight yet". "Fuuton: Kami Oroshi" (Divine Wind from the Mountains) as the newly formed vortex of wind shot out from Naruto and snaked itself around a thoroughly surprised Toad Sannin, and threw him back into the forest where his body connected with that of a rather large oak tree, breaking it in two.

"Well that hurt. Seems the gaki is full of surprises, but I'm going to end this, and with a jutsu Minato personally developed" Jiraiya mirthfully spoke, before diving out of the woods and toward Naruto with a spiraling sphere of pure chakra in his right hand. "Rasengan!" he shouted as the blue orbed connected with Naruto's midsection, only for the blonde to disappear in a puff of smoke.

'WHAT THE HELL! When did he make a shadow clone?' all three of the Konoha shinobi thought.

"Gotcha" was all they heard as Naruto launched out of the forest with a blue spiraling sphere of his own in his hand, and shouted the same word Jiraiya had not a minute ago. "Rasengan!" This sent the white haired fifty-eight year old man flipping and twirling into the trees on the other end of the battlefield.

'Perhaps he really is Minato's kid' he groggily thought. 'I haven't been hit with something like that in years'. As he got up and cracked his neck, signaling that he was ready for round two, only this time he'd have a little help. As an evil little smile crossed his face. "But not yet, let's see how his taijutsu is".

"Oh no, Jiraiya's getting really serious now, I think we should get a little farther away Sakura". The Hokage exclaimed to her student. "We don't want to get caught in whatever the pervert's thinkin up" as they made their way out a little farther, but still close enough to see everything that was going to happen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I was going to keep going, but I decided meh what the hell I'll stop it here and save some for next time. Especially since I'm going to reveal what the hell is really going to happen in this story, then we're getting to the real meat of the story and we meet the villians and all that, but that's not a for a few more chapters. Besides I'm getting kind of tired. Any who next chapter will be up either Tomorrow or Wednesday, depending if what I've got going on, on Tuesday works out. So yea you know REVIEW if you could, tell me if I suck or what I should work on……or tell me I'm awesome and you love the story. Either way a review is a review. Though I'd much prefer the latter hahaha.


	8. Round 2, and Lineage

A/N: I'm gonna go and be a review whore now and ask for some, as ya know they just feel so good.

Disclaimer: Me no owny

Chapter 8

And kick it up a notch he did. Jiraiya had come flying out of the trees with such amazing speed that it had stunned the blond for a second; however it still wasn't enough to hit Naruto as he grabbed the sannin's wrist and deflected the blow, throwing him off to the side of the field.

"That was really good Ero-sennin, I wasn't expecting your speed to pick up like that, seems you were holding back earlier". He wagged his finger as if he was speaking to a child who had just tried to get a snack before dinner.

There was no answer from the older man, only a grit of the teeth as he exploded from where he was just standing, making a bee line straight toward the blonde. Raising his leg to deliver a powerful kick that he hoped would bring the boy to his knees; he was surprised to see that his leg had been caught in mid air.

"That one would have hurt Ero-sennin, so thank kami I caught it eh". He said before throwing the old sage straight up into the air.

'Well that was a useless move. Why the hell would he throw me up into the air? When he could of simply of kicked me or something like that?' he wondered, as a strange burning and also tingling feeling was felt on his wrist. The wrist that Naruto had caught earlier. Jiraiya looked down to check out the wrist and see what the problem was, only to find a very familiar seal glowing right there.

"Shit". Looking down to see his blonde haired opponent vanish in a yellow flash of light, and seconds later feeling an excruciating pain in his abdomen that sent him even higher into the air.

As the white haired sannin finally reached the peak of his ascent, he opened his eyes to see the same sight once again as his opponent vanished in a flash of light and delivered an axe kick directly to the back of his neck, sending him careening to the ground at a much faster rate than when he came up.

A loud crack was heard as Jiraiya finally met the ground, in a not so favorable exchange for either of the two, the ground now had a new crater and the man had a disfigured arm due to the fall.

Tsunade meanwhile had watched the whole exchange and could not help but want to rush over to _her_ Jiraiya. She was not fond of seeing him in such a state, well at least when she wasn't the one who had caused it. But this Naruto had amazed her; they hadn't really gotten to see much of his true strength, as he was just too fast for Jiraiya to hit. Yes that's right Jiraiya, strongest of the legendary three just couldn't keep up with this newcomer. It was simply astonishing; he was perhaps just as fast as the man he claimed was his father, who had been the fastest shinobi she had ever witnessed. His strength and speed was what the stuff of legends were made of, and that's just what he had become, a legend in his homeland, and abroad for defeating what was thought to be undefeatable, the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Back to the battle. Jiraiya had finally stood up, and glanced to the rim of the newly formed crater to see Naruto staring down at him.

"Ya know ero-sennin, you're quite strong, but you haven't even hit me yet. I'm gonna give ya one more shot though, but if you can't manage to get me with this then I'll just end it" the blonde haired speed demon spoke from the top of the crater.

"Smug little gaki, and who said you can call me that anyway?" as he quickly the set the bone in his broken arm, eliciting a cringe from the other man.

"That was tousan's nickname for you, so I thought I'd use it too".

"I hated it from him too" Jiraiya chuckled out "But your right this is the end of our fight" he said, as he stood perfectly still gathering all the natural chakra that he could in order for the technique to work. A technique that he hoped would end this fight with a victory in his corner, because not even Minato had been able to defeat him when he was in sage mode.

'Sage mode eh……this is going to be a lot more fun from here on out. I wonder how Ma and Pa have been in these past two decades'. Naruto thought with a smirk on his face, looking down at Jiraiya as he started the sage mode process.

"Ma, Pa I'm gonna need your help with this one", Jiraiya yelled as he summoned the two previously named toads, who appeared on his shoulders.

"Jiraiya-chan what is the meaning of this? I was in the middle of cooking a wonderful dinner" Ma croaked out.

"Sorry Ma, but I needed you two to help me put this guy away" he apologized, as he guided her vision by pointing to Naruto.

"No need to apologize Jiraiya-chan. In fact you saved my stomach from a word of hurt" the bearded toad began to laugh, only to find a frying pan upside his head.

"Shut it Pa, and look at who Jiraiya has summoned us to fight". She said as she mimicked Jiraiya's earlier gesture.

"Oh Ho Ho, seems you finally made an appearance, you old fox you" Pa greeted.

"Sure have Pa" as Naruto began to laugh.

"Wait….Ma, Pa, you know him?" the gama-sennin questioned.

"Quite little Jiraiya, and get ready. This is gonna be a hell of a fight" Fukasaku chided.

And that it was, as the second the old toad had said that Naruto disappeared and reappeared with a fist to the toad sage's face, only for it to be caught by Jiraiya's own hand.

"Seems you aren't the only one who can move with that speed" Jiraiya smirked, as he reared back and threw a bunch of quick rabbit punches to Naruto's abdomen, all of them connecting.

A half hour later and both combatants were nearly spent. Jiraiya knew that with what he had left he could _MAYBE_ summon Gamabunta, but that was a huge maybe. And on the other side of the battlefield Naruto seemed to be in a similar situation. Jiraiya had been amazed at the young man, and truly hoped that Tsunade would make him a shinobi of the leaf, but that was not to happen until after the fight, which couldn't go on for much longer.

Jiraiya's last attack the **Senpo: Kebari Senbon** (Sage Art: Hair Needle Barrage) which was by far his fastest attack, as he had realized that in this fight the stronger attacks would amount to nothing if he couldn't get a clean hit on Naruto. So he opted for faster attacks that he hoped would hit the blonde speedster, and as stated Kebari Senbon was the fastest technique he had, but even that couldn't bring the deciding blow, as Naruto came away with only a few deep cuts to his upper torso and along his arms. Which was much less than what he should have had.

Naruto having realized that this was potentially the end got back up, after having been on one knee trying to regain his breath form dodging Jiraiya's last attack. He began "Ya know Jiraiya-sama" the show of respect making the old hermit laugh.

"So… I beat some respect into you huh"

Naruto laughed right along with him "Yea, I never would have thought that Sage Mode would give you such a boost of power. You truly are an amazing man ero-sennin".

Picking himself up off the ground, after face faulting from the hated nickname, Jiraiya spoke. "Guess that respect thing didn't last long did it?"

"Nope"

"Well then let's get this over with" he exhaustedly said to the equally exhausted blonde.

"Alright" as a ball of chakra began to form in Naruto's hand.

'I'm going to have to end him with this. I don't want to reveal the rest of my power especially not in Konoha, not after the tragedy that befell them twenty-one years ago'. Naruto contemplated.

"Going with your father's jutsu ne? I'm sure he'd be proud" The sannin called out, now having absolutely no doubts as to this young man's lineage.

"Get ready" Naruto vanished with the fully formed rasengan in his hand, no doubt heading right for his target.

"Hn it's the only thing I can think to use" the sannin remarked as he did the familiar had signs to the technique that made him world famous **Kuchiyose no Jutsu **(You all know what it is).

The next second a giant Toad appeared in the middle of the battlefield, thoroughly confused as to why it was there.

"**Jiraiya why are you bothering me now?" the giant toad bellowed.**

"I needed your help 'Bunta that's why".

"**Help with what? Who's strong enough to outlast you in a fight?"**

"Minato's son actually" he answered.

After he had said this Gamabunta looked down at the ground at the target. **"So it is you huh?"**

"Yea it's me 'Bunta" Naruto answered in a friendly tone.

"**I doubt I'm going to be able to beat you if we fight, especially if you use your true form. I had enough trouble with that damn monstrosity your brother made, twenty years ago".**

"Yea, I am sorry about that 'Bunta had I known beforehand I would have stopped him, but I had no idea what Sasuke was doing when he wasn't with me".

"**You have no need to apologize Naruto-sama, you never forced your brother's hand he did all those things himself. You put him away anyway, so he got what he deserved".**

"I guess your right 'Bunta, and what have I said about the sama thing".

"**Yea,Yea, no one ever listened to that anyway" **he turned his attention away from his long time friend and back to the stunned humans present. **"I'm gonna leave now Jiraiya, he's of no threat. I couldn't take him anyway, if he really let loose haha" **as a booming laugh came over the training ground, and with that he vanished in a giant puff of smoke.

"Y….Yo……You" Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sakura stammered out.

"Let's go back to your office baa-chan, there's more privacy" as he walked away toward the village, looking over his shoulder too notice none of them had moved "Coming?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight your Naruto…..THE Naruto, The one that helped my grandfather the first Hokage defeat Madara and Sasuke and keep them from destroying the village". Tsunade numbly questioned behind her desk, still not believing what she had heard earlier at the training ground.

"Yes, and I'm also Naruto Namikaze son of the fourth Hokage". He replied.

"But how is that possible Naruto-sama. You just said you helped the First, and that was seventy years ago" Sakura asked.

"One it's just Naruto….or Naruto-kun to you" he told her while wiggling his eyebrows in a seductive manner, earning a small blush to form on her cheeks. "And secondly I planned on telling you guys this anyway, that was the bet remember?"

"Well get on with it then" Tsunade yelled out, only to realize just who she had yelled at. "I'm sorry Naruto-sa……" was as far as she got before a glare from the aforementioned man silenced her.

"I was getting to that baa-chan. And stop with the Naruto-sama I hate it" glaring at all three of them.

"Now you all know about what happened seventy years ago, but you probably didn't know about what happened many years before that since, you humans weren't around. But about a thousand years after my brother and I were created, the old gods decided that we couldn't be trusted, and created a failsafe program if you will. They believed that we were going to become too powerful and would challenge their power, as if that mattered since I'm still around, and haven't heard anything about them in awhile. But anyway that what they thought and so they created the Bijuu the tailed beast, originally numbering one through eight".

"What about the Kyuubi?" Sakura asked, even though she had kinda become enraptured in this story.

"I was getting to that" sending a playful glare to her.

"Anyway, I didn't really care either way. I hadn't planned on taking over. I was perfectly happy where I was, looking down at the earth and seeing life rise below was quite a sight. Sasuke however didn't take to kindly to being plotted against I guess, or maybe he just didn't like that they never trusted us even though they created us, but he decided that we needed our own failsafe. So unbeknownst to me he 'cloned' me, more like made a bastardized version of myself. It was nothing like me, the malice the true hatred; I've never felt something so evil. Like I said though I had no knowledge of this going on, until of course it got out, and did the one thing that I couldn't do, travel down here. So while that bastard was down here coming and going as he pleased, destroying human village after human village, I could do nothing". As a growl slowly made its way from his throat, alerting to the others in the room just what this 'man' was.

"So that's why there were two Nine-Tailed foxes. Even though truth be told we had all but forgotten you, you were relegated to a fable about the First and his rival" Jiraiya blurted out.

"Thanks for forgetting my by the way" he laughed. "You'd probably get to see me anyway once you died".

"What do you mean by that Naruto?" the pink haired medic asked, learning form earlier and not adding the sama.

"Well this leads into the second part of the story, about tousan and how it is that I'm his son".

"In all my years since that demon escaped and made its way to this realm, I had watched it carefully and noticed each and every place it went, and I came to the conclusion that he only terrorized places where there was true human malice, true evil, something he could feed off of".

"Then why'd did it attack Konoha".

"That's just it, it shouldn't have. So that leads me to think it was coerced into attacking Konoha".

"But there have been only two people that could control beings such as you. And there both long dead." Jiraiya piped in.

"I don't know, but either way it happened. And that leads me to your question earlier Sakura, of how I came to be the fourth's son. As you know, well I know Jiraiya knows, I don't know about you two., but tousan sealed the Kyuubi inside his newborn son at the cost of his own life. As I said I watched over this whole scene, and I saw what happened after to that young boy, as you very well know ero-sennin".

"Yea I know what happened to him, I was his godfather after all, and it was my job to watch over him since both his parents were gone".

"Why have I never heard this Jiraiya? I'm the damn Hokage after all. What happened to Minato's boy?"

"He didn't make it" he choked out, it was still hard for him to get out, it was one of the few things he admitted he failed in.

"What? Why?" the younger woman questioned.

"The power was too much; he was literally ripped from the inside out. Thankfully, if you can actually have one in that situation the Kyuubi perished along with the boy". Naruto answered her.

"That's terrible" Tsunade said placing her hand on her lover's shoulder, as you could tell he was visibly upset from the tale being brought up again. "But there was nothing you could have done Jiraiya-kun". Adding the suffix cause she knew it would cheer him up somewhat.

"Thanks hime, I know that, but it still hurts. He wasn't even a day old" as the cloud of despair came over him again.

"Don't worry Jiraiya, he doesn't blame you, in fact he blamed himself".

"How do you know that? You never explained how you're his son".

"Ah yes getting back to that, as I said you'd probably get to see me anyway once you died. My last words for this village after I left was that I would forever be its guardian, I think that why Hashirama made that will of fire thing, at least that's what I've been told. But anyway back on track, as I said I'd be Konoha's guardian, and I never go back on my word. So that exactly what I do, whenever a shinobi of this village passes on, no matter the circumstance they find their way to me, and if I judge them worthy and they want to, then they can live with me in my realm" he told them.

"Wait, you said realm. What's that mean? What's it like after you die?" Sakura said not being able to hold the wonder in her voice. She had always wondered what was after this life, and he had all but confirmed that there was in fact an afterlife, so she had to hound him for answers.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, you'll find out one day".

"So Minato decided to live with you in your realm?" the white haired sannin asked, rather perturbed that the explanation kept getting interrupted.

"Yes he did, that's when he also found out about his son. It was a terrible sight to see, he just broke down, such a strong man, a hero, and he had to see his son go through something that _HE _had put him through. And there was nothing I could do about it either little Naruto, great name choice by the way Jiraiya, could not come to my realm as he wasn't a shinobi, no matter how much he sacrificed and that he had saved his village. So I did the next best thing. I told him of a jutsu I had developed long ago that would allow him to raise his son in away, but it would also mean that I would be gone for a time, as I was sacrificing myself to become another. He agreed to my terms, which you'll find out at a later date, and that's how I am his son, in every way, he raised me, he taught me what it is to be a human, and also his jutsus as you could attest to right ero-sennin?"

"Yea" the perverted sage unenthusiastically remarked, still having that crick in his neck from the axe kick earlier.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry about that ero-sennin, but I did need to show you that I was serious about our fight".

"Wait a second Naruto, you say you're the Fourth's son and that you're human, but if that's the case then what happened to your other form, your nine-tailed fox form?" the pinkette asked.

"Still there, think of it this way, I'm still the nine-tailed fox with all those same experiences, just now I have a new body and new experiences. It was more of a reincarnation if you will; just I can remember everything from my past life". He explained.

"So that's what Gamabunta meant when he said your true form" the Hokage blurted out not really saying it to anyone in particular.

"Yea, though I much prefer this one. What do you think Sakura-chan?"

Sakura only managed to giggle a little and gawk at him, thus proving what she thought of how Naruto looked.

"I think that that's a 'you look good' in twenty one year old acting like a fifteen year old Naruto" Tsunade told him, knowing for the past day that Sakura had already fallen for the blonde haired wonder, or at the very least found him attractive……very attractive.

"Yea" he chuckled out as he scratched the back of his head.

"Anyway Naruto, the only thing I can do in this situation is believe you, you already proved you were shinobi material by taking on Jiraiya here, and you made good on your end by telling us about your lineage. So I have no choice but to keep my end of the bargain. Here" as she came around her desk and went to the closet grabbing one of the olive green flak jackets that the chunin and jonin wear.

"Thanks baa-chan" he excitedly spoke removing his white battle coat that looked identical to his father's, only instead of Yondaime being written down the spine in kanji it was Namikaze, and put on the flak jacket.

"As of this moment you are now a Jonin of Konahagakure. However I don't know what to say to the village when they ask about you or when you go out on missions, or even where you'll live".

"Don't worry, I already have a place to live, and oddly enough Sakura is right next door" he pointed toward her. "And about what to tell the village, to my knowledge only Jiraiya here and maybe a few others knew of what tousan did that day, so all you need to tell them is I'm his long lost son, that Jiraiya had sent me into hiding due to my father's enemies, and that he's been secretly teaching me the ways of being a shinobi my whole life, until I was strong enough to make myself known to the public and join my father's village to protect it".

Tsunade stood still contemplating the plan that Naruto had just told her. "That's a really well thought out plan Naruto, it just might work. But what of those few that new of what really happened that day?"

"Easy tell them the truth. Or if you don't want to, have them meet me here with you and we'll explain what happened. You guys seemed to take the truth pretty well, who's to say others wouldn't as well?" Naruto said matter of factly.

"Very well, come back here in two days and I'll give you your first mission…….Dismissed" she yelled with practiced ease.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Making their way back to their complex Naruto asked Sakura something that had been on his mind since he told her about him.

"So what do you think of me?"

Stunned that there was finally conversation going on between them instead of the peaceful yet strangely uncomfortable silence that there was before she spoke from her heart "Naruto, I think you're a hero not only for what you did in the past for this village, but also for what you did for the Yondaime, only the kindest souls would ever do such a thing, no matter who or what you are" she told him with conviction, no signs of the star struck girl anywhere.

"Thank you Sakura" he smiled to her as they entered the building, passing the landlord who only smiled toward them.

'I guess there is something to those two rooms' he thought eyeing his two newest tenants.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Naruto".

"Sure thing Sakura-chan, maybe we'll go out for breakfast how's that sound?"

"I'd like that Naruto-k…, Anyway see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Goodnight" he smiled too her once again as she closed her door and turned in for the night, him about to do the same.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Woot, well there it is the second longest chapter I've typed. Over all though I'd have to say meh, I just wasn't feeling it when I was writing it, but I doubt I could do better later so here it is. Any way I might take a slight break from this story and start a new one that has been gnawing at the back of my head and won't leave me alone. That one's going to be a NaruIno one, but don't worry Sakura won't end up with Sasuke, I wouldn't do that to her, I hate that pairing more than any other. So yea if you like this one I hope you read that one. Expect an update for this story anywhere from next week to three weeks from now I don't really know, or I could just pull double duty and write both at the same time and give my brain a creative melt down. Any who……………………………………………………………………………… REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. A Date? No way

Disclaimer: You know the drill…….and if you don't than why the hell are you reading this chapter? Go back to chapter one dumbass. Any ways still don't own it.

Chapter 9

It was once again a beautiful day in Konoha, which made it three straight days without rain or even a cloud in the sky, a record for this summer. The birds were chirping and even some of the early birds of Konoha were out and about or getting ready for their day. One such person was twenty-one year old Sakura Haruno, who was currently in the buff with hot water cascading all over her luscious form. She was a thing of beauty, with full c-cup breasts, a tight washboard stomach from years of being a kunoichi, and perhaps the greatest, shapeliest rear that Konoha had ever seen. It had not always been that way though, during the early years of puberty Sakura didn't develop all that much except in her hips. This was a noticeable difference from the other girls in the Konoha twelve which by that time had become the Konoha ten; they're bodies had developed early and developed well judging by the stares the other girls got during those years. But that was all a thing of the past, as she now gained quite a bit of stares when she walked the streets with her friends or even just to get to work. And it never really bothered her, after a few years of being practically ignored while she walked with Ino or Hinata, she would relish the change in there glances from them to her, however she was always careful to never really flaunt all that Kami had given her. She didn't really need the reputation that Ino had gotten, or that much attention. No she was just fine being a natural beauty that would wait for that one guy to come along and sweep her off her feet and live a happy life together, well as happy as a shinobi's life could be.

Stepping from the shower and placing a towel over her hair and around her form she gazed into the fogged up mirror, wondering how she would present herself today, especially since she was going out with Naruto for breakfast in a little while. Would she go for more of an elegant look, or a down to earth one? Should she wear makeup or not? These were all thought that quickly rambled about in her skull.

"What the hell was I thinking? Why would I wear makeup…….we aren't on a date or anything it's just breakfast" she mused to herself. Leaving the bathroom to go look at what she would wear for the day.

Twenty minutes later and she was ready, and on her way over to Naruto's door with a sort of quite excitement wondering what he would think of how she looked, and even more excited about how he looked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's day had started off much the same except without the fuss and hassle. After a short shower to wake himself up he had but one decision to make. Shorts or pants, the choice was easy after he looked outside his window.

'Defiantly shorts'.

And after the very arduous choice he had to make he had all but to wait a minute for his doorbell to ring.

'She's her already. Well that was perfect timing' he chuckled out in his head.

"Yea I'm coming Saku……" he managed to get out before he opened the door to see his pink haired neighbor. She was dressed in a red spaghetti string tank top that came down to the top of her belly button, letting the world see quite a toned mid section. She was also wearing baggy olive green cargo pants, that along with her less than shoulder length hair that was put into two small pony tails that simply drove Naruto crazy. She looked amazing to him, even though he could tell that it was just a casual dress, but it still made her look undeniably sexy something his rising body temperature could attest to.

"Ummm Naruto? Hello?" she spoke waving her hand in front of her neighbor's face. Secretly enjoying the noticeable effect her clothing choice had on him.

"Sorry bout that Sakura-chan, spaced out for a second there. Are you ready to go get something to eat? I'm starving" he told her while scratching the back of his head.

"Sure come on. I was thinking we could go to a newer place that just opened up."

"Lead on Sakura-chan, you're the local remember." He teasingly remarked.

So they headed out of their apartment complex and down into the streets on their way to find breakfast. While they were doing this they both realized all the stares that they were getting. From some of the women you could see jealousy and maybe a glare or two that were leveled at Sakura the same from the men toward Naruto. And from some of the older folks that were walking around, those that were alive during the Yondaime's time as Hokage, you could see awe and confusion at seeing a near replica of their beloved leader. Naruto saw all those looks and merely brushed them off saying polite greeting to those that he passed by.

"Seems your getting quite a few jealous glares ne Sakura-chan" Naruto said to his companion.

"Same to you Naruto, but what's really funny is none of those women even know who you are. To them you're just a hot piece of meat."

"Oh? And what am I to you hmmm?"

"U…ummm a new friend that's what" she stammered out.

"Hahaha well that's a good thing right" he hardily laughed out, gaining a few new looks at by the people around him.

"Well were here" the pinkette happily chirped out, having made their way through the questioning and confused to hateful and jealous glares, she could be nothing but happy, especially with who her company was. The man who would no doubt soon be christened Konoha's number one new bachelor, even though this was by no means a date and she doubted that she would be the one to get that label taken off, she was still just happy to be around him.

"Not bad….. I like it. Let's go in alright?" he said holding the door open for her.

"Thanks" she smiled to him as she made her way over to a both to sit down.

'Such a gentlemen' a few of the older ladies who were enjoying their breakfasts at another both across from theirs whispered to each other.

"So what 'cha plannin on getting Sakura-chan?"

"I don't know probably just some pancakes and bacon. What about you?"

"I'll go with that same thing you are, seein as how the whole food thing is a little new to me especially breakfast and of this western variety." He remarked.

"Wait you mean you've never had breakfast or really any food to speak of?" she gasped never thinking about just where he had been all his life.

"Yea well not really mush of a need for food where I come from. The first time I ate was when I came to this realm just a few months ago; of course my first meal was ramen". As hearts filled his eyes while he talked about the food of the gods, well in his mind at least.

"Ramen? Really how can you eat that stuff" Sakura flippantly remarked not seeing the mock hurt look on the man across from her.

"How could you?" he hurtfully said to her. "Ramen was my father's favorite meal, something that he enjoyed greatly and all I ever heard after I made the decision to come down her was how great it was, and that I should try it. And you know what it IS that great" he said folding his arms across his chest and started to pout.

This was a sight that was all too funny for her as Sakura couldn't help but laugh out loud and at the top of her lungs. The sight of seeing what just might be the most powerful being ever pouting with his arms across his chest was just too much. And the fact that it was because of a remark she had made about ramen was even funnier.

"Calm down Naruto I didn't mean to insult your favorite food or anything. It's just that it's way too salty and unhealthy for you".

"And just when was the last time you had ramen eh Sakura-chan?"

"I haven't had it since I was a kid. I just couldn't stand it."

"Well there you have it we just need to get you some ramen and ASAP. You just said you didn't like it when you were a kid, so now that you've grown you have to try it maybe you'll like it".

"Oh? And when are you planning on getting me ramen?" she questioned as her interest was now piqued at hearing him want to spend some more time with her. Even if it was just for ramen, she could deal.

"Well how bout lunch?" he asked.

"So you want to spend lunch together as well hmmm?" she said.

"Well yea, I was kinda hoping to spend the whole day with you. I mean besides baa-chan and ero-sennin you're the only other person I know here, I thought you might be able to show me around town and get me properly acquainted with my new found home".

"Hmmmmm" Sakura hummed while cutely placing her finger on her chin as if she were desperately in thought about showing Naruto around Konoha. "Sure, however I've got to go around five though that's when my shift at the hospital starts".

"That's great!" he a little too loudly yelled out. "I mean great. And you work at the hospital?"

"Yea being Tsunade-shishou's second apprentice means I'm a medi-nin like her. So the only logical place to work is at the hospital. Though those long hours are a huge pain, but it means my skills won't dull since I'm always using them be it on missions or at the hospital". She answered.

"Makes sense" he told her. "And I'm guessing you got that knockout punch from her too?" he said while rubbing his head remembering when she put him through a wall the other day.

"Hehe yea. Sorry bout that, but yes thanks to Tsunade-shishou I have what some people call super strength. All thanks to the supreme chakra control I learned from her".

"That's awesome, now I know why you were able to put me of all people through that wall" he began to chuckle but stopped as he noticed the pancakes were here.

The waitress put the rather full plates down in front of both Naruto and Sakura; though Sakura was surprised she was able to do this with the way her eyes were glued to the blonde that sat across from her. Her gaze was also noticed by Naruto as he smiled to her and thanked her for the meal, causing a deep red blush to grace the pretty waitress's young face.

"You're welcome" the waitress managed to get out as she left and began to talk with a few of the other girls that she obviously worked with.

"Seems I'm going to be popular with the women in this town. Right Sakura-chan?" he asked her while she was about to put her first bite of the fluffy pancakes onto her mouth.

Sakura having not expected this began to choke on the pancakes, as she reacted to the idea of those other women catching Naruto's eye and always flirting with him. The idea of that caused her blood to boil and cause her to mangle her fork into a little ball as she unknowingly displayed her aforementioned strength.

*Cough* *Cough* "Ahem yea I guess your right Naruto" she told him still coughing a little trying to alleviate the foreign matter in her lungs.

The rest of the day went along much the same as it did before, glares coming from some shocked expressions from others. But what Sakura had not really counted on was just how much fun she would have walking with Naruto around town, leading him by the hand to all the important places he would have to know. The truly surprising event of the day was lunch however, she had never seen anyone eat like how she saw Naruto devour his ramen, and she had thought he might even swallow the whole bowl with how ravenously he went at the food. She on the other hand ate like a normal civilized human being, and had to admit that she now loved ramen, it just had something about it that she couldn't quite put her finger on but she knew it was delicious none the less, but doubted she would fall in love with it the way Naruto had.

After lunch Sakura continued to show him around town, only instead of the fast pace she had used earlier and her pulling him along by the hand, she decided to just walked beside him for a slower more intimate stroll.

"Ya know this village has really become something since the last time I saw it" he spoke aloud as they made their way to the hospital. It was nearing five o'clock and Naruto had suggested he escort her to work something Sakura had no problems in accepting.

"I'm sure, since you haven't seen this place since it was being built" she mused on as they continued their stroll not noticing how close they were to the hospital.

"Well seems we've made it to our destination Sakura".

"What? Oh yea I guess you're right. Heh time really flew by didn't it?" she asked him.

"Yea I guess it did, but you should probably get in there. I wouldn't want you to be late on my account".

"Yea" she said looking down as she shuffled her feet some, not really wanting to go to work, instead she just wanted to spend the rest of the day with Naruto.

"Hey I'll see ya tomorrow all right? Right after I have that little meeting with baa-chan".

"Alright" she perked up having heard him just say that. "I guess I'll head in though now See ya tomorrow Naruto" waving behind her as she made her way to the door.

"See ya" he yelled to her, as he turned and headed back to his apartment.

Neither knew however that this whole scene had been watched by a certain blonde haired blue eyed gossip queen who just so happened was on the other side of the door Sakura was about to enter.

"So I'm guessing that's the guy. Right Sakura?" Ino spoke right as her pink haired best friend opened the door.

"What? Oh hey Ino-pig, I didn't know you were lurking around" she sniped to her friend.

*gasp* "I'm hurt forehead. I'll have you know that I don't lurk only observe."

"Sure, Sure Ino, and to answer your question…..maybe"

"A maybe huh? Well that's means he's fair game, and I fully intend to take a shot did you see that ass? Man he looks great in shorts" the blonde swooned.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sakura yelled before latching her hands over her mouth.

"Ah Ha so he is the guy isn't he."

Sakura only nodded while her hands were still tightly wrapped over her mouth. She couldn't believe Ino had tricked her so easily.

"You really know how to pick em forehead, I only wish I was the one who found him first, and man is he gorgeous. Your really gonna have a time keeping the other girls at bay.

Sighing as she let out the air she had been unknowingly been keeping, waiting for Ino to in some way say she wouldn't go after him. "I know you should have seen the way the waitress was staring at him this morning or all the women that were giving me glares as we walked the street together".

"Wait you guys went out to eat, and had a long stroll in the park or something?" the blonde asked in an absurdly curious manner.

"Yea why?"

"Well I don't think you need to worry about those other girls, seeing has how you two just went out on a date" Ino chirped, happy that Sakura had finally found a guy.

"NANI!!!!!! What do you mean a date? It was defiantly not a date Ino-pig, I think all that tanning has fried your brain or something".

"Hey! And yes a date I know a date when I see one Sakura. Let's see did he pay for the meal?"

"Yea he paid for both of them".

"Wait both?" Ino blurted out.

"Yea two we went to breakfast and then I showed him around town since he just moved here, and then lunch, after that we went back to walking around town".

"So you spent the whole day together than. That's what you're telling me?"

"Yea. So?" Sakura said not understanding why Ino was making such a big hoopla over this.

"Wow a whole day with that guy. You sure are lucky forehead."

"Shut it and it was not a date you got that Ino-pig" Sakura warned.

"Yea Sure forehead, anything you say. Hey when do you think I get to meet your future husband? Huh?" Ino laughed out, asking it just to piss Sakura off now.

"Ugh for the last time Ino it was NOT a DATE!...and I'll probably introduce you to him tomorrow. He said he'd come find me after his meeting with Tsunade-sama".

"Yep I defiantly hear wedding bells coming" she said starting yet another argument with her best friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile miles away deep underground an experiment was being shown to its master for the very first time.

"Orochimaru-sama the subject is nearly ready." A no named assistant said to his snake like master.

"Kukukuku that's good. How are you feeling my little angel of death?" the snake like sannin said as he walked toward the bars of the cage.

"**GRAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** the thing roared as he threw himself against the bars of the cage.

"Kukukukuku, Sasuke-sama will be very pleased with him, he's going to be quite trump card when it comes to destroying that pitiful village".

"Yes Orochimaru-sama, we've designed him to be exactly as you and Sasuke-sama specified. There isn't a man or woman alive you can stop him except yourself or Sasuke-sama". The assistant reported.

"So the blockers were put in then, excellent. Sasuke-sama wouldn't have to worry as he's strong enough to take him out, but we wouldn't want him killing me or any of the other Oto-nins" the devilish snake sannin spoke.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama, he is incapable of killing anyone you wish to protect. All you must do is place the protective seal on whomever it is you don't want killed and he won't go after them".

"Good, so get all of the men in here and put the seal on them we don't want any mishaps like the last time we tried to destroy Konoha" he ordered as he left the secret lab that was hidden behind his throne.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama" the man said in a defeated tone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, Well, Well, seems I've got a new chapter up. Sorry for the long wait (if any of you even care haha) any who yea that's chapter nine. Sorry if it sucked it's just taken me this long to really buckle down and want to write anything, but yea I eventually got to it. Oh and if there is a shit load of mistakes tell me I was listening to Metallica most of the time I was writing this so some parts I might have messed up on. (I was also listening to them while I was going over it so I might have the same problem haha).

And if anyone can guess who the test subject you'll have the honor of well….actually there's really no honor in knowing it's not like is a there is prize or something but meh if you want to guess at who it is that'd be cool. And it is someone who is in the Manga so don't worry I wouldn't do any of that filler character crap.

And tell me if you like or not and all that, ya know I kinda like the whole review thing. Just wish I had more hehe. PEACE!!


End file.
